


The Side Effects of a Night Walk

by BabyStray (Lexine)



Series: Vampire AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Changbin is a secret, Come Swallowing, Dacryphilia, Dialogue Heavy, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Human Bang Chan, Human Han Jisung | Han, Human Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Human Yang Jeongin | I.N, Light Feminization, Love Bites, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot With Porn, Power Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Praise Kink, Rimming, Safewords, Semi-Public Grinding actually, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Strip Tease, Submissive Bang Chan, Submissive Hwang Hyunjin, Teasing, Title Kink, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Kim Seungmin, Under-negotiated Kink, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hwang Hyunjin, Vampire Kim Seungmin, Vampire Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Witches, am i me if theres no dom/sub?, and then, as in using feminine pet names, blink and you miss it - Freeform, but hyunlix have space and their chapter, but proofread cause im anxious, cause im shy, light degradation, read notes for details on that, read that again, seungchan is the main ship, smut for both couples, sorry i suck, this is kinky in case you haven't noticed, very subtle, weak plot, yes more plot than porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexine/pseuds/BabyStray
Summary: When Chan woke up that day to attend his classes he could not have imagined that he’d almost die later. Granted, he couldn’t have imagined vampires existed, no matter what Felix said, so maybe that was where he miscalculated.Better yet:Chan decides to take a late night walk to destress and ends up meeting a very handsome vampire that just barely spares his life.Felix is a vampire myth enthusiast. (Idk, I think it’s important to mention)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: Vampire AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123064
Comments: 47
Kudos: 175





	1. Night walks are dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So… is it just me or there’s not enough vampire AUs in this fandom??? Like, how can you guys _live_ knowing Side Effects exists and even has a vampire themed special performance and NOT write about it??? I don’t understand, please enlighten me. They even performed it _twice_ , fellow STAYs. It’s a sign, I tell you. I had the idea since I saw the first performance, but the online show was the boiling point.
> 
> I struggled SO hard to write this, I’ve been writing it since the online show, I let it die, went back on writing it and I’m not satisfied still, but here we are.
> 
> This is chaptered, but I have everything ready to go, I’ll post a chapter a day (to keep the boredom away - ~~sorry~~ ) :3 The full work has around 35,000 words.
> 
> I know it’s kind of a long note, but it’s the first chapter, I need to get some things out of the way. **Please heed the following:**
> 
> 1- Read the tags.  
> 2- Read the tags again. I added a ton of them ‘cause they’re important. There will be some parts that could be triggering to some publics.  
> 3- I can guarantee is that this story is entirely self indulgent. My plot is weak, I tell you, but it’s the plot my panties needed, so I forgive myself. Although vampires are the main focus of the story, their blood-drinking issues that are usually portrayed in this kind if story are not. Don’t get me wrong, there is blood and blood-drinking. Just not as the focus. It’s more about feelings, keeping secrets from beloved ones and and… this kind of thing. ‘Cause vampires have feelings ok? 🥺  
> 4- Full blown smut only on chapters 4 and 8. So yeah, not exactly about the porn.
> 
> **About the Mildly Dubious Consent tag:** only and exclusively on Chapter 2. If you want to know more details about the nature of it, hover for the the spoiler:  
> 
> 
> Hover for spoiler
> 
> **Chapter’s warnings:** You’re safe!
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Early classes suck. Chan and the whole world hates them and yet someone decided they should exist. It was offensive; Chan was offended. It was almost the end of the semester, preparations to the last tests ongoing full steam. He was just… drained. He hadn’t slept properly in _days_ , his insomnia deciding to fuck with him when he needed sleep the most. Of course.

Still, Chan intended to graduate this year, so there was no way he was going to miss this class, no matter how tired he was. So he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom, eyes red, puffy and small, and entered the shower, letting the freezing water wash away his tiredness, hoping it would make him look more alive. He didn’t even like cold showers and it was _winter_.

Class was just starting when he got to his classroom and he rushed to his seat in a middle row.

“You look like shit”, his best friend Felix said beside him. _So much for looking alive_.

“Good morning to you too, Lix. Well, I haven’t slept more than three hours in a week”, he pointed out, sighing heavily and pulling out his notebook and a pen. Felix then looked at him more carefully.

“Good morning”, he side-hugged him. “Shit, Chan, you need to rest, bro!”, he whisper-shouted at him when the teacher scowled at them.

“If I could I _would_!”, Chan sighed again. “I have four assignments due this week, even if I could physically sleep it’s not like I can make the papers deliver themselves.”

Felix sighed in defeat.

“Look, I have less than you to do, I could help you out…”

“No, it’s ok! You have that presentation next week that you and Jisung are preparing, right? That teacher is bad news, you should focus on that”, Chan shook his head. He really could use some help, but he really didn’t want to overload his friend. Felix might say he didn’t have as much as him, but Chan knew that didn’t mean he actually had free time. But Felix was making that face he did when he wasn’t going to drop it, so Chan added “I’ll just ask Minho, ok? Don’t worry”.

Felix was really a great friend, always worried about him, always ready to help even if it meant getting the shorter end of the stick. He wasn’t even in the same major or even the same year as Chan and yet there he was; willing to do whatever he could to make sure Chan would be fine.

Felix nodded and they turned attention to class. Chan could actually ask Minho, he could be of great help. Even if their majors weren’t the same, they were similar. But he doubted he’d have any free time either.

⪼⪻

Lunchtime was a blessing. When his morning classes ended he was _starving_. He and Minho had the last class together, so they both headed to the cafeteria and joined Felix, Jisung and Hyunjin who were already eating when they got there.

“I just can’t believe you _actually_ believe this stuff, Felix!”, Hyunjin was saying, looking rather unamused by whatever it was they were talking about.

“What- hey Channie! - why are you getting angry, Hyun.e? Don’t judge me, ok? There are actual _evidences_ to the existence of vampires!”, Felix tapped his finger on the table to make a point and rolled his eyes to a very disturbed Jisung sitting across from him.

“What? Vampires? That’s what the kids believe these days?”, Minho scoffed, side-glancing Hyunjin.

“We’re not kids”, Hyunjin added with a pout, “and not _us_ , but Felix alone. He thinks there’s a vampire attacking people”, he scoffed much like Minho, answering his look with an equally meaningful one that went unnoticed by the group.

“Do we need to talk about this in front of my salad?”, Jisung asked, looking like a scared bunny.

“Chan, you believe it too, _right_?” Felix grabbed his wrist, stopping him from eating.

Chan sighed once again. It seemed it was one of those days that he had no patience whatsoever.

“I don’t, but it’s ok if you do Lix, you do you”, he gently removed Felix’s hand from his wrist and went back to eating.

He wasn’t on the mood for chit-chatting, unfortunately. Minho wasn’t going to be able to help him – he had a packed schedule as well, obviously. The prospect of another sleepless night messing with his mood. Or maybe it was just the already sleepless nights he’d had. Who knows.

Felix made an affronted face and turned to Jisung in front of him. “Jisungie?”

“I’d rather not know if they’re real or not, thank you very much. I like my blood inside my body where it belongs”, he said and Minho nodded, looking at him with a far away look,“Of course you do…”

“There’s no such thing as vampires, Lix!”, Hyunjin almost shouted, making everyone turn to him. He let out a tiny ‘sorry’.

“Why are you so worked up about this, Hyunjinie?, Jisung asked.

“It’s just… stupid! There are no vampires, geez!”

“Yeah, and what attacked the girl the other night, huh? She had puncture marks on her neck and didn’t remember anything!”

“I don’t know, someone crazy! Not a vampire! Why are you so- ugh!!”, Hyunjin got up harshly from the table.

“Ok ok ok… less this and more eating, enough”, Chan said without much bite, but it was enough to quiet down the two boys.

⪼⪻

As Chan expected, sleeping was not going well. He had already decided to take a break and at least nap a bit before resuming his work, but it was not going well. The clock seemed to drain him with every minute that passed, the white light of the clock on his desk showing him 2:30 a.m. _So much for sleeping_.

He didn’t want to go back to his assignments yet, he was too tired. But laying down without doing anything wasn’t working. The lonely feeling that settled in his guts at night made him even more awake, tossing around and never finding a comfortable position in bed. It didn’t matter how many pillows he had, or how many layers of covers he tucked himself under; it felt cold, empty. Like something was missing. So maybe he needed something to destress. Yeah, something to take his mind of his concerns so he could actually relax and, luckily, get some sleep. He wasn’t sure what would work though.

Not many things relaxed him; hanging out with his friends or watching a movie with them did the trick, but he couldn’t do that now. Music worked wonders to relax him, but it didn’t make him sleepy, it made him want to make music of his own, made him want to sing along and maybe dance. Made him want to wake up Jisung and Changbin so they could meet and pull an all-nighter mixing beats. So… not a good idea.

A short night walk could work, though. He’d feel the coolness of the night breeze and enjoy the silence of the dead streets close to his dorm. It’d be cold, very cold actually, since it was winter. But not lonely cold; biting your skin kind of cold, which was much better. Yeah, that would work just fine. So he grabbed his phone and earphones, his coat, beanie and gloves, put on his boots and headed out, shaking his head to a sleeping Jisung on the living room sofa.

Like he expected: it was so damn cold. But it was relaxing nonetheless, the freezing wind(not a breeze, but he wasn’t picky) against his hot skin, the quietness and emptiness of the street in contrast with his buzzing mind. The hot puffs of air he breathed out swirled around him in a hypnotising dance that didn’t match the music he was listening to while he walked leisurely towards nowhere really.

After awhile he started to get sleepy. _Finally_. He grabbed his phone to check the time: 3:40. Great. He still had time to rest and wake up by eight to finish one of his assignments and get to class in time, since it’d be only in the afternoon.

Chan turned around to head home. Five minutes later he was close to his dormagain, since he had been walking almost in circles. The unrelenting gushes of wind bit at his face, and when he reached to touch his nose he almost couldn’t feel it anymore. He curled in on himself and tried to hide his face inside his coat, quickening his pace. Now that sleeping was such a close possibility, he didn’t want to waste time.

He came to a sudden halt when he noticed a man standing ahead. The man was not wearing a coat, nor a beanie or gloves, but he also didn’t seem cold. _Weird_. He resumed his walking and strolled past the man, glancing behind only to see him following him with his eyes, staring. But he was probably going insane from lack of sleep, so who knows if that was actually a real person.

He walked a few more steps and when he looked up from the ground the man stood in front of him again, about ten metres away. _How-_. It didn’t really make sense. Chan rubbed his eyes, but the man was there indeed. Not an illusion. So what Chan was supposed to do? Just stand there and wait for the man to leave while he froze to death and missed his precious nap time? No, of course not. So he started walking again, eyes never leaving the stranger and trying to make sense of the situation.

His senses were tingling. There was something weird about this man, aside from him clearly not being dressed properly for the weather. This gaze followed Chan and he looked pale. A small smile played on his thin lips and it made Chan’s stomach do weird things. He looked handsome from what Chan could see, and it wasn’t much, since the lightning of the street wasn’t the best.

He passed by the stranger again, and kept his eyes on him until he had to look back. The man didn’t say anything to him. He didn’t feel like chatting either. This whole thing was threatening to take his sleep away from him again, so he wasn’t very happy.

He made sure to look back again when he had taken about ten steps. Surely enough, the man was not there. He stopped and whipped his head around quickly and there he was. Standing ahead of him again, looking smug and shit. Chan was pissed. Very confused; much scared and very confused. _What the fuck is going on?_

He wasn’t sure why, but at that moment Felix’s voice echoed on his head _“and what attacked the girl the other night, huh? She had puncture marks on her neck and didn’t remember anything!”_. This was stupid. There had to be an explanation. It was his mind playing tricks on him. He was sleep deprived. Yeah.

The next second the man wasn’t in front of him anymore. He had’t walked away, or ran. Chan had been looking straight at him. And then he just… vanished. Chan turned around and then again when he didn’t find the man behind him. _So much for not believing in vampires_.

“Stop that shit! I’m trying to get home! What do you want?!”, Chan screamed to the empty street, tried to sound angry instead of scared. He didn’t think it was a good idea to look scared. So he shouted at the man… thing… illusion, whatever.

For a moment, there was no answer. Just the silence and emptiness of the street, the freezing wind on his cheeks. Then a raspy deep voice behind his ear that sent shivers down his spine and held him in place, the colour leaving his face.

“A bite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was a not-so-brief introduction so we can get to the vampy business. I feel weird if I don’t introduce things and it was hard enough to summarise things so much. I didn’t want this fic to be tooooo long ‘cause.. well, I’m not experienced enough to dig my feet in too deep xD
> 
> What do you guys think so far? .-. Tell on me on the comments~ :3 
> 
> Maybe leave kudos? I mean… if you liked it, of course.
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	2. My inside and outside are both changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan feels his life is at risk. It was time to run. But one can't really outrun a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s chapter 2! I’m not gonna complain again about how I’m not satisfied with my plot. Just assume I’m always not satisfied ^^”. Well, read the warnings and be safe! Hope you enjoy the ride :3
> 
> **Chapter’s warnings:** non-consensual vampire bite, **mildly dubious consensual sexual activity*** , Dom/Sub undertones, semi-public grinding, some violence (not very descriptive), subtle strength kink, masochism, blood, injury, blood drinking, blood play.. sorta? (There’s a kiss and there’s blood, like, together)
> 
> ***On Mildly Dubious Consent:** (hover doesn’t work on mobile, sorry)
> 
> Hover for spoiler
> 
> This will be the only dubiously consensual activity in this story. If you think the tag is inappropriate and should be adjusted to another one, message me anywhere you’re more comfortable with and I shall fix it accordingly.
> 
> Chapter title: Hannie’s first verse in Side Effects.
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Chan couldn’t move – he was _so_ scared.

But he _had_ to move.

Chan knew there were moments that could determine one’s future. He did things on his own pace, not caring if others thought he was going too slow or forcing himself to do more than he could. He knew his limits. But _this_ was a moment he knew was not fit for pacing himself. No space for hesitation, no space to take his time, no space to think twice. So he forced his legs to move on willpower alone and ran like his life depended on it, because his body told him it did.

Because he _knew_ it did.

_So much for a relaxing walk on the dead hours of the night._

His lungs burned and his legs wanted to give out, but he ran to his dorm’s direction. The coldness of the night made his muscles stiff and it was even harder to move like this, even the sudden burst of adrenaline couldn’t make him go as fast as he knew he could. Not that he felt it’d make much of a difference. Fuck, he knew his insomnia would kill him one day, but not like this. He had so much to do still.

He was almost there, just more fifty or so metres and he’d be safe at home. He was so close he could fill the fear fading and hope filling him instead. Yet, as he passed by an alley he felt a blunt force on his side. It threw him off balance and into the alley, making him hit the side of his forehead on the wall ahead. He fell down hard on the dirty floor and when he tried to get up his side hurt so much he doubled over, wrapping his arms around his ribs and wincing.

The man was at the entrance of the alley, blocking his way out, looking at him with glowing red eyes like he was prey. He felt like prey. He smirked at Chan and walked to him without rush, forcing him up on his feet by his hair. Chan saw the fangs, his already laboured breath hitching at the sight. Freaking _fangs_ , what the actual fuck?? He clenched his teeth and moved through the pain, tried to fight the man off, only to be slammed against the wall, jolts of searing pain coursing through his whole body when his presumably broken rib dug at something inside him.

The man wiped the tears that fell from Chan’s tightly closed eyes and down his cheeks with gentle fingers that didn’t match his previously violent approach. Chan dared to look at the man and whimpered, “Please, don’t kill me”. The man cocked his head to the side, the same smirk slowly painting his lips again, giving Chan confirmation that he had seen right: those were fangs, very sharp pointy fangs. He hoped they were fake, but at this point he knew it was only wishful thinking.

“I’ll try”, he answered in an equally unfitting gentle voice.

Chan felt like life had betrayed him, letting him be on the arms of someone so pretty only to be killed by them. The man was so handsome and had a boyish look. The light from the street didn’t reach inside the alley properly, so what he saw probably didn’t even make the man justice. Well, at least he’d die from a pretty vampire, he thought, not many people could say that. He didn’t know when he accepted that the man must be a vampire, but Felix’s words kept repeating themselves in his mind and the dude’s irises were red and he had _fangs_ , so he guessed he couldn’t be too far from the truth.

The man leaned in slowly and Chan tried to fight again, hitting him on the chest uselessly, the added closeness and painful sting on his ribs when he moved reminding him that he should not be admiring his face, but kicking him away. But it was to no avail. The man pulled his head to the side by his hair and bit him.

It hurt so much, but Chan couldn’t scream, only gasp, grunt, whimper. It was hard to breathe with something tearing into your neck and a broken rib. Figures. Soon everything burned, from the crook of his neck where the man bit him to the tip of his toes to his stomach. He wanted to thrash around, kick him away, scream. He tried everything, but he couldn’t move, only grip the man’s shoulders weakly, his legs threatening to turn to buckle under him.

The pain didn’t last long though, soon turning from a burning fire to different kind of hot. Chan’s mind was fuzzy, and he couldn’t stop himself when his whines started to turn into moans. The man withdrew his mouth from his neck and looked into his tear-flooded eyes. Chan saw his blood on his attacker’s lips and his dick betrayed him, twitching in interest.

“Like the pain, don’t you?”, the man asked way too sweetly for the situation.

Chan squeezed his eyes shut and tried to shake his head, but it pounded in protest, and his neck hurt.

“No?”, the man scoffed and slid his leg between Chan’s, rubbing his thigh against Chan’s dick and making him moan lightly. He opened his eyes again, looking at the red marbles in front of him, blinking hard to drop the tears so he could see better. If the pain and the pleasure didn’t feel so real, he’d think he was having a nightmare. Or a dream? He didn’t even know anymore.

“P-please”, he pleaded, moaning louder as the man put his hands on his waist and pulled him to grind harder against his leg. He wasn’t really sure what was making him feel good, the bruising grip on his waist or the man’s thigh on his dick, but something was making his blood rush south and he hoped it wasn’t the delicious sting of the bite, or the blunt pain on his ribs.

“Please what?”, the man feigned innocence. If it were another situation, maybe Chan would’ve fallen for his cute face, but with him painted in Chan’s blood on his mouth and glowing ruby red eyes, it was difficult. Chan groaned at a particular hard pull that angled his hips perfectly with the other’s hardness. His broken rib hurt so bad, but even that was slowly melting into pleasure.

“Please, k-kiss me”, Chan blurted out. He really hadn’t planned to ask for that, he was leaning more towards ‘touch me’ with a touch of ‘don’t kill me’, but something about blood stained lips did it for him. The man’s eyes went wide for a second, before he crushed his lips into Chan’s in a kiss that was more blood and fangs than Chan would have expected to like, but he did; it was messy and hot, almost desperate.

One of the man’s hands flew to Chan’s nape and kept him close to kiss him deeper, licking the insides of his mouth like he was a starving man. And maybe he was. But Chan was just as starved, not minding the salty taste of his own blood or that it smeared everywhere during the kiss and letting the man have him as he pleased, their clothed lengths dragging against each other. It was almost painful without the lubrication, but Chan was so into it he didn’t mind, it even added to the feeling. That and he had other pains that were of bigger concern. Pains that only added to his pleasure, which was way too fucked up and he couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

Soon he was breathless and the man let him go for a moment, only to lean in afterwards and bite him again on the same spot. Chan moaned loudly, coming on his underwear and his legs giving out. They sank to the floor together, and as his blood left him slowly at each suck on his neck, everything went dark.

⪼⪻

He opened his eyes to a bloodied body on his living room floor. He was stuck in place for a whole minute, trying to relive the events of the previous night. The first thing he noted was that he felt sated, which was a bad sign. He _never_ felt sated. He looked down at the man at his feet by the sofa and closed his eyes. He had _definitely_ done something stupid. He looked young, maybe around his age, had almost black hair and a very pale skin. That was probably his fault, judging by the ugly bite mark on the crook of his neck. His forehead still had the remaining blood from the place he had hit his head on the alley wall, but the wound seemed to be gone.

Everything came back to him.

The sweetest smell on the air. The same guy, now on his floor, walking down a street at an ungodly hour, his frightened and confused eyes, him kicking the poor guy on the ribs, followed by a loud crack of one of the bones giving under the strength of his foot. The guy's head hitting the alley wall and then crying as he was tossed back against the wall.

Seungmin remembered feeling bad about hurting such a pretty face, he didn’t want to be a monster, but he was. So he bit him, drank him until his whimpers turned into moans. That part he didn’t understand much. That didn’t usually happen. But he was so glad it did, he sounded so good when he begged and his moans on his ear sounded so cute. It made him hate himself as well, that he enjoyed it so much. The man hadn’t been on his clear mind to consent. What had happened there made him more of a monster that he ever wanted to have become. Not that he had been sound of mind either, but he _was_ the one at fault.

Too bad they met this way. Too bad he was a sadistic bloodsucking monster. He had bit him again, almost drained him… so the poor guy was a monster as well now. Probably. Most likely. He had to hope; it was that or he had a dead body to dispose of.

He got up and kneeled beside the man, hoisting him up on his arms gently and taking him to the sofa. The floor below the man was all stained with his dried blood and it’d be a nightmare to clean, but oh well, he brought that upon himself as well, right? What kind of demon was he, worried about his floor when he had lowered himself to the lowest of criminals in one night.

The guy’s heart had stopped already, so there was no turning back now. He was not ready to sire a baby vampire… fuck his un-life and his stupid decisions. Minho, would give him so much shit for fucking up this bad. Again. Maybe it was for the best – he wasn’t fit to live in this world.

His donor had backed out of their agreement, so he was starving until he could find another one. He should’ve have just bought some blood, but those were not so easy nor cheap to acquire and he was just a student. He had a part-time job, but that was it until the new semester started and he entered university, and now way that was enough to buy him blood. Now he had taken a man’s life. He had abused said man, hadn’t he? _Great. Just amazing. What a day to be undead._

His phone rang. Jeongin. _Freaking perfect._ He answered and started dumping everything at once.

“Hey! Did you know that I kind of turned a very hot guy this night? ‘Cause I did and he’s currently all bloodied, broken and a soon-to-be undead on my sofa”, he sighed.

Jeongin didn’t answer right away, probably taking in the words. “You wha-? Minnie, what did you do?”, Jeongin asked as if he hadn’t told him just what he had done. If he wanted detailed, Seungmin could do that.

“Broke one or two of his ribs, shoved him against a wall, bit him… then I kinda had a hot moment rubbing on him – which was totally not ok –, then we kissed and then I almost drained him.”

Jeongin groaned, and Seungmin could even imagine his face of disgust. “You’re so stupid, I totally told you this was going to happen. If you were not dead already Minho would kill you, you realise that, right?”, Jeongin almost whispered the last part on the other side of the line, as if Minho could hear him if he spoke too loud.

“Don’t even mention Minho. He literally ran over me when I almost killed Hyunjin. Did you know he said if his bite didn’t take and Hyunjin died he’d rip my head off?”, the memory made him shudder.

He had just been turned a few days prior when Hyunjin showed up. Minho had found him stabbed and beaten up in an alleyway, bleeding out. When Hyunjin showed up he hadn’t meant to attack him, but he also wasn’t expecting Minho to have human friends, nor one of them visiting Minho when he had an unrestrained baby vampire at home. Minho wasn’t expecting Hyunjin to show up either, if the face he made when he found Seungmin with his fangs sunk deep down his friend’s neck was anything to go by. He threw Seungmin across the room and finished the turning process. It was a fine line between turning someone or offing them, but Minho was older – by how much no one knew – and much more controlled.

Minho had rented a car just to run him over and then backwards with it. The healing process had taken no more than two hours, but it had been agonising all the same, the bones snapping back into place and mending was particularly painful. And Minho had just stared blankly at him during the whole thing, a little hint of a smile tugging on the side of his lips once in a while. It had been _terrifying_. To be fair, Minho had been miserable for weeks after the incident, guilt burning deep within him. Seungmin knew he felt responsible for what happened to Hyunjin, but the guy was quick to adapt and never blamed neither of them. _“It was just an accident”_ , he’d say.

“That’s because you’d have deserved it! You think you’d kill one of Minho’s friends and live… _un-live_ another day? You’re lucky Hyunjin is a nice guy and forgave you. Minho was planning much worse for you, but I heard him talking to him in your stance.”

“That’s because Minho is a sadist and Hyunjin is an angel! Whatever, what’s done is done. What about _now_? I fucked up again, Minho _will_ end me this time!”

“At least you didn’t actually kill him… I mean, he’ll wake up at least. Need help?”, he asked nonetheless.

“I mean.. yeah? I don’t know what to do with him when he wakes up… he’s going to need tons of blood. I don’t volunteer”, he looked abruptly to the sofa. The guy was moving. _Shit._ “Shit, he’s waking up… Do you have someone you hate so we can have him dispose of them?”

“Ha-ha, you’re talking like Minho now, funny. We can try to feed him pig blood… Doesn’t work for you, but who knows, maybe it works for him”, Jeongin suggested. Seungmin heard shuffling on the other side of the line and remembered hi friend was supposed to be working.

“Yeah, I guess… Minho can handle it, so maybe this guy can as well…”, Seungmin looked back to see his eyes fluttering. “How do I even restrain him?”, he sighed.

“Tie him up, I don’t know, be creative”, Jeongin hung up.

_Be creative, he says, tie him up, he says. What a best friend I have._

_._

_._

_._

_Where are my ropes, anyway?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was chapter 2! Yay! So, what did you guys think? They’ll talk about things on the next chapter, so worry not. Channie is alive. I’m too delicate to kill anyone. I don’t do that.
> 
> Kudos appreciated <3 Feel free to leave constructive critics and/or love on the comments as well~
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	3. I really had lost my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin has a baby vampire at his house, a problem he brought upon himself. Now Jeongin is coming over to help, but he brings someone else along...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the continuation of our vampy story!
> 
>  **Chapter’s warnings:** blood, mild violence, questionable flirting, a twilight reference (I’ve been told they can trigger some people) - but as a poorly made joke
> 
> Chapter's name from Stray Kids' Ex. 🥺 
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Seungmin saw the man stir and slowly blink his eyes, rubbing them with the back of his hands. With a groan he sat down, patted his bloodied black hoodie without noticing the mess, the stains visible even on the dark fabric and looked down on himself.

He could see the moment he remembered what happened to him. That or he noticed the blood, because his eyes widened in terror and he whipped his head around fast, trying to make sense of where he was. The squeezed his eyes shut and winced, pressing the heel of his hand on this temple.

_Damn, his head hurt_. When he opened his eyes, they locked on Seungmin and he froze in place whilst staring at him with his new blood red eyes and mouth agape. He looked cute in a silly way like this, but Seungmin shrugged off the thought for later; this was surely not the moment to drool over his victim.

He sighed and put a hand on his hip, slouching slightly. _That’s not going to be easy._

“Huh, hey…”, he began in the softest voice he managed to pull off and raised his hands as if to calm a scared animal, “I know you must be confused and scared, but before I answer any questions… I’m so, _so sorry_ , about everything”, he bowed for good measure.

Chan remained frozen in place for excruciatingly five long minutes before he spoke, but Seungmin didn’t rush him no matter how anxious he was, he owed him that much. That _and_ he knew how confusing it was, the heightened senses, the jumbled memories and the fear. He still had that moment ingrained in his mind from two years before and would probably have it there for centuries.

“What happened to me? Are you a…”, Chan trailed off. He felt so silly for meaning to ask something so absurd. But he was bitten right? There was blood on his clothes and he felt something was off, shouldn’t he be in pain? That mate had broken at least one of his ribs yesterday, he was sure. He squinted his eyes in pain, trying to adapt to the light in the room, his eyes sensitive in a way he couldn’t recall them being. His head hurt so bad.

Seungmin nodded, “I’m a vampire. And I attacked you. I was completely out of control because my donor bailed on me without previous notice”, he shook his head, “It doesn’t matter, what I did was inexcusable. Especially… that other thing. In control or not, I should’ve known better. I’ve never… I don’t even know why”, Seungmin sighed heavily, “It doesn’t matter. What I did was the most disgusting thing ever, I don’t expect you to forgive me… but I had to apologise anyway.”

Chan looked to the floor next to the sofa he was sitting on and saw more blood that was most likely his. He should have been disgusted, but he could smell it and he kind of liked the scent of it. He could tell he was getting thirsty by the minute, but decided that the man that turned him would know what to do about that. But damn, his head hurt so much.

Lost in thought, Chan remembered everything clearly. He had been so scared… yet he wasn’t anymore. If he was a vampire he didn’t need to fear death, now did he?

… did he? He looked to the man that stood across the room, almost at the kitchen isle. He looked younger than him and he was disconcertingly pretty, more than his blurry memory provided him, all lean limbs and dandy. If Chan had any blood left in him he would probably be beet red, he always had blushed easily in front of pretty people. Felix would know. He didn’t think he could blush right now, considering the amount of blood on the floor.

Pretty boy's face was contorted in what Chan assumed was a mix of sadness and disgust. He wasn’t though… somehow he wasn’t. He could see the boy was killing himself inside because of what he had done at the alley, he wasn’t sure if was guilt because of the biting or humping him, but it didn’t matter for Chan. He didn’t blame the boy for biting him… he did it because he was hungry, right? He did look completely out of it, following him around and talking in a deeper, much different voice than he was using at the present moment. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the… other thing… but as of the moment he wasn’t scared of the guy. He didn’t understand it, but he just wasn’t. If anything, he felt a weird connection to him. _Weird_.

The man didn’t say anything more, so Chan assumed he was free to ask away.

“What’s your name?”, his voice failed a bit, way too dry. His throat hurting.

“I’m Kim Seungmin.”

“Are you seventeen?”, Chan asked before he could stop himself.

“If you’re making jokes already then I guess you’re doing fine”, Seungmin grimaced at the reference, “I’m a 2000’s kid, if you must know.”

“Am I a vampire now?”, Chan gulped and waited expectantly.

“What’s your name?”, Seungmin asked instead.

“Bang Chan.”

“Well, Chan, you are. And I’m so sorry.”

“You already said you’re sorry. So what now?”, Chan asked.

“That’s it? You’re not going to freak out? Punch me for forcing myself on you?”, he quirked a brow and folded his arms.

“That’s it. There’s no point in freaking out right now, is there? I can’t go back to being human, can I? And it seems you’re doing a good self-reflection there, so I’ll leave it be”, his brow mimicked Seungmin’s and said man gaped at him. “Look, I forgive you for biting me ok? This vampire thing must be a bitch. It’s on the books, movies, fanfiction and all. I just need to know how does all of this work so I don’t repeat your mistakes. And the other thing… I don’t know how to feel about it yet, I haven’t processed it”, Chan got up, feeling steadier than he thought he’d be after all the almost dying thing.

“I’m not saying what you did was right, but I also ended up saying things and engaging, so I’m confused”, Chan shrugged, and Seungmin took a tentative step forward, seemingly very confused. “If it’s like this… then will you let me help you? With your transformation…”, Seungmin asked, tone careful.

“Eh.. yeah, of course, please do”, Chan shrugged, “You’re kind of at fault here, so teach me the ways of a creature of the night.”

“Ok, first off, stop talking like that or I’ll take back everything I said”, Seungmin scowled at Chan that just giggled and nodded. “Second, I need you to let me tie you up. I promise I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

“I don’t remember you taking me for dinner”, Chan smirked. Seungmin blushed. Yeah, maybe Chan didn’t feel like punching the guy because he didn’t even look like the person that attacked him, if anything he looked like a lost child. _Vampires can blush, Felix would love this_ , was all Chan could think.

“My friend will bring blood bags after his work and I don’t want you jumping him as soon as he passes the door”, Seungmin said seriously despite the colour on his cheeks and put a hand on Chan’s shoulder, “I won’t hurt you again. I promise.”

Chan didn’t know why… maybe it was his new senses or whatnot, maybe it was the fact that they had almost fucked in a dark alley – sound of mind or not –, maybe his head wasn’t working right (it _did_ hurt like hell), maybe he was too trusting of people he barely knew, maybe he was too forgiving of people that had hurt him. He didn’t know the specifics of _why_ , if there was vampire or magic shit going on, but he trusted Seungmin would keep his word. So he nodded and Seungmin didn’t waste a second before dashing to his room in a speed Chan would’ve thought impossible if he had not seen the man literally disappear before his eyes the night before. Perhaps if it _were_ the night before Chan wouldn’t have been able to see him move, but he wouldn’t know. Just as fast he was back with black ropes.

“So is every vampire into bondage or is that a _you_ thing?”, Chan asked half laughing, surprised that he felt comfortable enough to joke around with Seungmin, his almost-killer like that. Maybe his head really wasn’t functioning right. Could he go to the doctor? Would they find weird things in his body? Was his DNA human?

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never dated another vampire”, Seungmin smirked and added, “Why? Interested?”, he lowered himself behind Chan on the chair to talk on his ear.

Chan shivered, but didn’t say anything back. Was it weird he wanted to bang his vampire father? Is that what Seungmin was? His vampire _Daddy_? He shoved that thought away fast, Seungmin was to cute and boyish to be his father. _But maybe hot enough to be his daddy._ He cursed his horny mind; Seungmin should not be the focus of any thought like that. Maybe he _was_ under some sort of vampire spell… except that didn’t check, considering _he_ was a vampire. _So much for a night walk._

“Sorry, that was… inappropriate”, Seungmin was scowling, Chan could tell without looking. Wasn’t that weird? He didn’t know this mate. “It’s fine, I was the one who started the joke”. Perhaps Seungmin’s current behaviour was the reason he couldn’t help but find the boy endearing. He found a vampire that had humped and bitten him the perfect mix of cute and hot. Chan was going insane, that was it.

“Can this even hold a vampire down?”, Chan tried to look up and back at him.

“Not really. But you haven’t fed like… ever, so you’re weaker than any vampire”, Seungmin stated as if it should’ve been obvious to Chan. “You’re going to be thirsty soon.”

Chan frowned at him.

“If you’re talking you’re not really thirsty yet. It will get very painful, but there’s nothing we can do but wait for Jeongin to get here with the blood. Hopefully your body will accept the animal blood and hopefully he’ll bring enough of it”, he sighed and shook his head as he moved to face Chan again, all ropes in place.

They dug into his arms and legs uncomfortably, but Chan would rather not go rampage like Seungmin did with him.

“What if this blood doesn’t work?”, Chan asked, a deep frown on his face.

“Then I’ll have to find you an emergency donor. It won’t be easy and you’ll suffer until then, so pray for your constitution to be less of a bitch than mine”, he smiled grimly.

Chan nodded. From what he understood, this Jeongin person was human and would bring him blood. Didn’t sound like a smart plan, but he wasn’t going to contest it when his throat dried up more by the second, the burn intensifying. “Will you stay here with me?”, Chan looked up at him with puppy eyes.

“Of course, baby”, Seungmin said out of habit and blushed.

“Are we already on a pet name basis?”, Chan giggled and Seungmin told him to shut up, but the flush high on his cheeks told Chan everything he had to know. Yeah, this guy wasn’t a bad person, they had just met at a very shitty night for both of them. He could give him a second chance and, hopefully, he wouldn’t get disappointed.

⪼⪻

Seungmin and Chan sat mostly in silence until Chan started agonising in pain. Seungmin tried to console him with words, but there wasn’t much he could say, so Chan whimpered and cried and groaned.

At one point he decided it was best to pack Jeongin’s bag; he was his roommate, but there was just no way he could sleep in the same place as a newborn vampire; and he’d have to keep Chan under his watch. He’d have to make sure his friend had a place to stay. Maybe he could stay at his friend’s like the previous night. Shit, Seungmin hadn’t even thought of that. If Jeongin had been home when he brought Chan he’d have freaked out.

By the time Jeongin arrived, Chan was already crying desperately. If he had taken any longer he’d have to gag the poor boy so he wouldn’t attract his neighbours’ attention with the noise. Jeongin didn’t come alone, though, for Seungmin’s despair. When he opened the door to let his friend in, Minho was with him. _Fuck Jeongin. Fuck friendships._

“Don’t look at him like that. He was smart to tell me”, Minho’s glare shot daggers at Seungmin.

“I’m-“

“Sorry? Yeah, I know. Now let me see your newest victim”, Minho said as he pushed Seungmin aside and walked in as if he owned the place. He wasn’t ready to see another one of his friends with Seungmin’s bite marks on their neck though. “KIM SEUNGMIN YOU’RE A DEAD MAN!”, he shouted when he walked around the chair to confirm his fears. That was Chan, his friend. _Should’ve left the kid to fucking die in that fucking alley._

Seungmin stood as still as a rock by the door. Jeongin raced to face the new vampire that tried to bite him as he passed a bit too close for comfort.

“Holy shit, that’s Chan!”, he said as he kneeled in front of him, “Chan, I brought blood, do you remember me?”

Jeongin had only met Chan once, through Minho and by chance. He only knew Minho because of Seungmin, and Seungmin didn’t hang out with Minho’s friends because, well, he almost killed one so Minho didn’t really trust him, even if they were still somewhat friendly with each other.

So Seungmin basically hung out with Jeongin and Minho. Jeongin was his childhood friend and a very smart kid. It didn’t take long for him to notice when Seungmin’s behaviour changed. Soon enough he put two and two together, although walking in on Seungmin drinking a blood bag was enough giveaway. Not much longer they had become roommates and Jeongin even donated blood to him for a while, but Seungmin felt bad “using him as a blood bag” and soon terminated their arrangement.

Chan looked at Minho in disbelief, his eyes were red as Seungmin’s were when he was bitten. He wanted to scream at Minho. How dare him hide something so important from him?! But everything hurt, so he resigned himself to flinching when Minho shouted at Seungmin, his voice too loud for his new senses, and grunting at another wave of pain when he smelled Jeongin. His throat was burning like hell and he couldn’t think straight. He couldn’t even answer Jeongin, the boy looking up at him with so much concern, but looking rather delicious to Chan at that moment. He could feel fangs elongating- his _fangs_! - and his vision tuning in on his neck.

Before he could notice what was happening Minho had a hand on his throat holding him in place as Jeongin scrambled away from him. He had been trying to bite Jeongin, struggling against his binds.

“Hold it together, Channie! You don’t want to take the same path as this stupid oaf! _”_ , Minho growled at him, making him flinch and gain a bit of his senses back.

Chan looked at Jeongin with watery eyes and trembling lips, voiced the tiniest sorry, his words no more than a whisper, so bad his throat hurt. Minho ordered Jeongin to fetch the blood and the boy ran to the door where he left his bag. Seungmin was still there, motionless, as if Minho had put a spell on him.

Jeongin grabbed a bag of blood from his backpack and headed to the kitchen to pour it on a cup with a straw, then handed it to Minho. He didn’t waste any time and practically shoved the straw on Chan’s mouth.

“Drink”, he said softly, sounding sad and vulnerable in a way Chan had never seen before. He could understand scary Minho, but sad Minho was new to him. He was always very reserved about his emotions.

He sucked the blood earnestly, groaning at taste. This was not how he remembered blood tasting to him whenever he sucked on a cut. This was a rich, bittersweet taste that he couldn’t compare to anything he had ever drank before. He had his eyes tightly shut, but could feel his friend’s eyes on him, as well as Jeongin’s. He didn’t know much about the kid; was he a vampire as well? Chan didn’t think so, Jeongin smelled great, like he’d taste even sweeter than the blood he was drinking, while Minho and Seungmin smelled… different. Not bad, but not as tempting, like they were not supposed to be food but could be a treat if he wanted.

Chan lost count on how many cups he had drunk after the fifth one. When he was done, Minho put the last empty cup on the centre table and turned his back to Chan, and Chan watched as Minho sniffled quietly on the shoulder of a very uncomfortable Jeongin. The kid was looking somewhere behind Chan with pleading eyes, where Chan assumed Seungmin was. He then heard Seungmin approach and saw him kneel behind Minho, beside the chair he was still tied to.

“Do it”, he said faintly, voice so low he was surprised he could hear it, looking down at Minho’s feet and it confused Chan.

Minho raised his head from Jeongin’s shoulder and glowered at Seungmin, not even bothering to lower his head to look at him, rather staring down at him. “I should, Seungmin, this is the second friend of mine you almost kill”, his voice wavered despite the hateful look.

“I know. It’s ok, just do it. I can’t stand it either…”, Seungmin started crying. He pulled at his own hair and curled in on himself. “Just end me already, I always end up hurting people, Minho!”, he wailed.

“Wait wait wait wait”, Chan wiggled around on his binds, “what are you guys talking about? Don’t leave me out of this, I am the victim here, don’t I have a say on this?”, he said, restless. “And untie me, I’m ok for now, right?”

Minho shook his head when Jeongin grabbed a knife to cut the knots he would never be able to undo by hand, so tight they were. Chan wrestled in his binds, feeling strong and very much alive, rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles before snapping them. Minho pulled Jeongin behind him, but Chan didn’t take offence.

“Minho, I forgive him. Let this go, ok?”, Chan said, straight to the point.

“No, Channie, I can’t. You don’t understand, he did thrice it already! Who he’s going to hurt next? Felix? _Jisung_?”, Minho’s voice failed as he mentioned Jisung, he looked at him desolated. Chan knew he had a very fat crush on Jisung. Scratch that, he was in love with Jisung. He had never seen so much hurt and fear in Minho’s eyes.

“But I’m alive, right? He has explained things to me and if I’m not wrong, this wouldn’t have happened if he had… a donor, right? It was beyond his control”, Chan reasoned, hugging a very teary Minho and taking in his scent. A day ago he wouldn’t have been able to tell he even had a scent, now it felt comforting.

“Chan, he almost killed _Hyunjin_ , he almost killed a donor once and now he almost killed you!”

“Wait, Hyunjin?!”, he frowned, “how did that- you know what, I don’t want to know. So he’s a vampire as well?”

“Yes”, Minho said simply. “That’s not the point, he wouldn’t have to be if it weren’t for me and _most importantly_ for _him_!”, he then turned to Seungmin and grabbed him by the hair, lifting his head harshly, “did you know he was my friend? Did you hunt him down, Seungmin?!”

“N-no, Minho! I _swear_ I didn’t! I didn’t!”, he whimpered. It broke Chan’s heart and he didn’t even know why. He didn’t know Seungmin, for fucks sake, but it hurt him nonetheless. The way he didn’t even try to fight Minho, which he was sure the boy could, his endless apologies, the sheer pain in his wet eyes. Chan felt with every ounce of his being that Seungmin was not bad.

“Minho, stop that!”, Chan pleaded, “I was alone on the street, it was almost 4 a.m., it was cold as fuck and dark, come on! I forgave him, so you can’t hurt him on my behalf!”, Chan pulled Minho’s hand away from Seungmin’s hair and crouched beside him.

Minho sighed heavily, scrunched his face and ran a hand through his hair, then paced around the room with heavy steps. He didn’t understand why Chan was so adamant in protecting Seungmin. He looked at Chan cradling his face, rubbing his scalp. Goddamn, what was going on? Chan was good and forgiving, but this… _this_ was weird. And weird or not, he wouldn’t fight Chan to put Seungmin in his place, the boy wasn’t worth it.

“This is your last chance, Seungminie. Consider this your last warning. I’m not beyond killing you, even if I consider you a friend”, Minho said crouched in front of Seungmin, looking into his eyes. The boy nodded eagerly back with puppy eyes. Minho then got up and kicked Seungmin’s face with enough force that the vampire’s jaw made a cracking noise and he flew almost to the entrance of the apartment.

“Minho!”, Chan ran up to Seungmin, helping him up, the boy grunting with a bloody mouth and a crooked nose, definitely broken. He snapped his jaw that had twisted at an awkward angle back in place, wincing.

“That was for myself. Chan and Hyunjin may forgive you for hurting them, but I don’t forgive you. Neither for hurting them in ways they don’t understand, nor for hurting me”, Minho’s voice failed at the end. Seungmin said he was sorry again and Minho just walked to the sofa and let himself fall whilst sighing deeply, his head lolling back and his eyes fluttering close.

“Geez, this was intense!”, Jeongin said beside Minho on the sofa, “Can we get something to eat that is not blood? All this vampire shit made me hungry”, he smiled brightly as if Minho hadn’t been considering killing his best friend.

Seungmin smiled fondly through the pain as his face already worked to heal itself. “Of course, Innie. It’s on me, but not here. It’s better if you don’t come close to Chan for now…”

“Yeah, Seungmin pays, I’ll take you out to eat”, Minho ruffled his hair and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to have less dialog, but people needed to talk, yk? How does one talk without talking? I don’t know 🤷♀️ . Was I too light on Seungmin? I think I was, but I didn’t want any more suffering. I’m that weak for him xD. And Channie is too nice to let Minho do anything anyway xD
> 
> I didn’t want Chan to freak out either, I wanted him to adapt and take control of his life without being all like “omg vampire? Can’t handle it~”. 
> 
> And I stand by protective Minho. He’d never let anyone that hurts his friends or him go unpunished u.ú I guess Seungmin was lucky this time and gained a “friend pass”.
> 
> I decided to make 2Min's dynamics like this because they have that “divorced couple” thing they do that I adore so much I have a whole fanfic on it (They wanna know if this is only a phase). I think it kinda translates similarly here, with them being friends but with some thorns on the side. What do you think?
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments are appreciated! :3
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	4. No bitting, just sucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a strange pull between Seungmin and Chan, and the newborn vampire wants to understand if it’s weird vampire magic or not. What better way to find out than with Seungmin himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup beautiful people! I just wanted to mention that Changbin is loved and will show up, fear not. I just took my time deciding whether I wanted him this or that, so I added him later on the story. Don’t feel betrayed, he makes an appearance next chapter :D
> 
> Also, I’m an avid smut reader, so I can't really help myself from shoving smut into whatever I write, whenever I can. It’s not my fault, ok? I’ve been corrupted. uwu
> 
> Read the tags, read the warnings.
> 
> Lastly: Mr. Bang Chan, if you ever cross paths with this… just… don’t read it, ok? You don’t want to see what’s here. Go back to Twitter, please ^^”
> 
>  **Chapter’s warnings:** explicit content, blowjob, Dom/Sub, under-negotiated kink, safewords (green all throughout the scene), dacryphilia, title kink, strength kink, light masochism, praise kink

Chan fumbled to get rid of whatever hit him on the face when he entered Seungmin’s room after taking a shower, only to quickly grab it from the floor once he noticed it was a harmless shirt. Minho and Jeongin were out to eat at Seungmin’s expanse, so they were alone again.

“Put that on”, Seungmin more ordered than simply said, looking away from Chan, very much aware of the fact he had nothing but a towel around his hips. Chan thanked him, seemingly unaware of the intonation Seungmin had used.

He turned his back to Seungmin to hide his blush, as he could be aware of Seungmin’s commanding tone, but he was very aware of how exposed he was. The shirt made him feel better though; he was shorter than Seungmin, but this bigger build compensated it and the shirt fit ok.

While Seungmin was looking for something that would fit Chan’s lower part, Chan sat on a chair by Seungmin’s desk, his mind buzzing with confusing thoughts. He stared at Seungmin’s back, as if looking at him would make him understand what happened that night. He had known he was a masochist, all his partners had been a bit sadistic – the ones he had liked at least –, but what had happened on that alley had gone beyond what he thought his fucked up kink would take him. Just how fucked up was he to feel good when his life was at risk?

“Do bites usually feel good?”, Chan asked out of nowhere, stopping Seungmin on his tracks.

He was silent for a moment. “Not really. Depends”, he tried not to think too much about why the hell Chan was asking that in such a weird moment, and resumed his search for sweatpants that’d fit Chan, “It can feel good if that’s the vampire’s intention, I guess.”

“Like… magic?”, Chan asked hesitantly. Vampires existing didn’t mean magic existed, right?

“Uh, no. Vampires don’t do magic. Witches do magic”, Seungmin huffed in frustration and opened another drawer. “It’s just about the way you do it. The same way you can bite someone so it hurts, or bite someone so it feels good”, he shrugged, “except with blood involved.”

“Did you-“

“I didn’t intend it. I was supposed to hurt, actually, since I was focused only on feeding and completely out of control”, he stood up holding one of his new grey sweatpants that would probably fit snuggly over Chan’s bum and walked to stand in front of Chan, definitely closer than needed, and offered the item to him with a little smirk plastered on his face. Chan felt a spark go through him. It was the same reaction he had every time Seungmin had smirked in front of him, he was starting to see a pattern form.

Chan grabbed the pants, avoiding touching the other and held it tightly, his cheeks red. He really had a soft spot for Seungmin. Shouldn’t he hate him? Maybe _he_ was the monster, for not minding what he had done to him. But he had gone over that again and again in his mind, and he really couldn’t bring himself to hate him.

Seungmin put a finger below his chin, urging him to look up. “Did you like my bite that much, Channie?”, he said slowly, enticing, his voice deeper than his regular pitch.

Chan burned hotter, swallowed nothing, his throat itching a bit, but not hurting. He considered denying it, like he did at the alley, but what was the point, really? Seungmin clearly knew the effect he had on him, and – as insane as it sounded even to him – he wanted to know just how far the Seungmin-effect could take him. So he nodded slowly as well.

“But that’s probably some vampire magic or-“

“There’s no such thing, Channie”. Seungmin smirk turned somewhat sweet, fond almost, and it made Chan smile back, almost in a trance. “Does my baby like a bit of pain? Do you like being manhandled and shoved against walls?”, Chan let out a shaky breath, nodding more earnestly, the red of his cheeks spreading down his neck already.

Seungmin pushed his knee between Chan’s legs, making them part slightly to give in space for Seungmin. “Is this ok?”. Chan nodded again, but Seungmin wasn’t satisfied.

“You need to use your words, ok? I’m not… I wasn’t right on my mind that day, but I need your clear consent from now on, Channie”, he drifted his hand to caress Chan’s flaming cheek, gently thumbing his temple. “I’m never doing anything you don’t clearly consent to ever again.”

“Y-yes, it’s ok. I want this… want you, Seungmin”, he whispered. Seungmin leaned down, his other hand finding Chan’s other cheek. “Going to kiss you now, ok?”, Chan rushed an excited yes, and Seungmin kissed him. Nothing like the alley kiss though. Even though this kiss was intense like the other one, it was full of control, with Seungmin taking his time to explore what Chan liked best and what made him squirm and chase his mouth for more. Chan struggled a bit, his fangs on the way in a way he wasn’t used to, but Seungmin didn’t seem to mind it.

They panted into each other’s mouths when Seungmin broke the kiss, wide-eyed. “What is this weird as fuck pull I have to you? Is it because you turned me?”

“I’ve been a vampire for two years, Chan. I have no fucking clue what the hell is going on too. All I can say is that I never felt this for Minho”, he swallowed thickly, “And that whatever this is... I like it… do you?”. Chan smiled, Seungmin was so cute all flustered.

“Yeah, a lot.”

He pulled Chan up to stand, the boy following him easily, the towel falling from his hips, the sweatpants dropping from his hands to the floor completely forgotten. Chan wrapped his arms around Seungmin’s neck, pulling him closer and giving back as much as was taken, making Seungmin moan softly against his lips. Seungmin’s hands wandered down, cupping Chan’s ass and groping, making Chan break the kiss to moan on his ear, hiding his face on the crook of his neck.

“We can’t go all the way, you’re going to burn all the blood Jeongin got you”, Seungmin snickered as he nipped at Chan’s neck, and Chan grunted and whined, his grin turning into a chuckle at Chan’s desperation, “Don’t worry, I’ll get you off at least, since you were such a good boy telling me what you want.”

“Yes, please”, Chan pulled Seungmin even closer, their lengths touching and breaking them both into moans.

“Such a good boy, so polite, Channie”, Seungmin praised him as he raised Chan of the floor, grabbing him by the back of his thighs, Chan’s legs immediately finding their way around Seungmin’s hips, “I’ll make you feel so good, baby, but you need to control your volume. Unless you want my neighbours to hear your pretty sounds?”

Chan nodded, and said he’d be quiet, his breath coming harder with the blatant display of strength. Sure, he already knew Seungmin would be strong. He was strong himself, but fuck if it still wasn’t hot as hell. He dropped Chan on his desk and kneeled down in front of him. If Chan could blush any harder, he would. That was a vision of heaven; Seungmin with on his knees between his legs, hands going up his thighs teasingly slow, with nails trailing roughly against his skin and leaving a delicious burn behind. Seungmin stopped his ministrations to look at Chan.

“We need a safeword. We haven’t really discussed things properly yet and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. Have you ever used the colours?”

“I’m used to the colours”, Chan panted. “What’s yours?”, he smiled.

“Green, baby, thanks for asking. What’s your colour?”

“Green, please continue or I’ll lose my mind”, Seungmin scoffed, but resumed his wandering hands, spreading Chan’s legs farther apart and mouthing at the skin of this inner thighs.

“Be patient, baby, you didn’t even tell me your safeword yet”, Seungmin scolded him with a slap to his thigh, and Chan squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip, almost cutting the skin because oh yeah, he had fangs now, and his cock twitched miserably, begging to be touched, but being completely ignored by Seungmin.

“Safeword’s dingo”, Seungmin laughed and shook his head at Chan, “Don’t judge me, dingos are vicious. What’s your safeword?”

“Sunrise”

“Perfect. Now can we…?”, Chan shifted to a more comfortable position and spread his legs further apart.

⪼⪻

Seungmin looked at Chan as he ruined him. He looked beautiful, with his hair wetting Seungmin’s t-shirt he was wearing, lips puffy from kissing and biting, ears red and chest heaving, soft whimpers and gasps leaving him when Seungmin scratched his thighs a bit harder, bit lightly at his soft skin or sucked a hickey. Seungmin took his time worshipping Chan’s gorgeous thighs, holding back from breaking the skin with his bites since his baby vampire needed all the blood he could get. Maybe he took a bit too much time to worship him though, considering that the boy was starting to moan louder by the minute and whine whilst sending pleading looks towards him.

“P-please, pretty please”, Chan begged with his red glassy eyes, wiggling around as Seungmin kept his legs apart and admired the view. Seungmin only held his legs tighter the more he writhed, making sure he stayed still, and that only served to make Chan whine louder and shiver, precome wetting his tip and dripping down his length.

“You ok, baby? What’s your colour?”, Seungmin massaged his thighs while asking, making the scratches burn and Chan throw his head back and moan before looking down at him to answer.

“G-green, _please_.”

“Please what, baby? You’re not expecting me to read minds now, are you?”, Seungmin gave him his best mocking smile only to see the boy tremble and the tears that were clinging to his eyelashes drop down his rosy cheeks, mixing with the water from his hair. Making Chan cry from pleasure was his new hobby, he decided.

Chan gulped, “Please suck me off! I’ve been so good for you, m-master”

It was Seungmin’s time to gulp and blush. What had he called him?

“Say that again, baby”, he said, his voice breathy, eyes red in desire, his fangs threatening to extend.

Chan hesitated, biting his own lip a bit too hard and breaking the skin. Seungmin quickly leaned in and licked the little bead of blood that came out before Chan’s healing abilities kicked in and closed the tiny wound. He slapped Chan’s thigh hard enough the sound echoed in the room. “Answer me, baby”, he growled, voice deeper than Chan had ever heard from him.

“M-master, please suck me off…”, Chan said shyly between pants and gasps. His ears, neck, shoulders and cheeks getting impossibly redder as he looked away in shame. Seungmin breathed in and held his breath for a second to compose himself, he didn’t want to come in his pants, but he was starting to think Chan could make him.

He tried to keep his façade though, pretended to ponder only to watch Chan squirm in place, to watch more tears flow. He cried so prettily after all. He wanted to lick each tear and make him beg again. Maybe pound into him until he couldn’t keep his volume down and screamed into the mattress, wetting the fabric with whatever tears Seungmin couldn’t eat up in time. He really sounded the prettiest when he was moaning, begging and calling him master, but he supposed he had teased his baby enough already.

He placed Chan’s legs on top of his shoulders and wrapped his arms around each thigh, holding them in place. “Don’t move or I’ll stop. Can you stay still, baby boy? Will you be good?”. Chan nodded frantically and gasped out a yes when Seungmin let his cold breath fan over his dick. He then licked from his balls to the tip, still agonisingly slow, Chan letting the air stuck on his lungs out just as slowly in a wanton moan, trying his best not to shift around even as his whole body trembled. When Seungmin got to the tip, he paused to stare at the bead of precome gathering there.

“So needy, Channie, so beautiful for me, taste so good all over”, he praised and Chan preened, whining into his own hand that covered his mouth to keep the sounds in.

“For you…”, he whispered, maybe more to himself than Seungmin, but Seungmin heard him and smiled fondly at him before liking at his tip and lapping at the precome there. Chan’s legs trembled wildly and he had to bite at his hand that covered his mouth to muffle the moans he wasn’t sure the neighbours wouldn’t hear. He couldn’t find it in himself to care much though, especially when Seungmin took the head in his mouth and sucked hard. Chan’s arms failed him and he let himself lay his back on the table.

Seungmin took his hand out of his mouth. “No, baby, no biting yourself, you need the blood”, he said, and Chan saw the dents of his fangs on his hand, little droplets flowing from the wound before it closed like it had never been there. _Vampires are amazing_. Seungmin licked the small trail of blood and leaned over Chan, took his head by the nape and kissed him with his still bloody mouth, making Chan taste himself. It tasted so good, not as bittersweet like the animal blood he had been drinking, sweet in a way he couldn’t name it, and a tad too cold, but still delicious.

With Chan lying down, Seungmin had to hover over him, but it was ok. It was more than ok. He knew he could take Chan deeper like this. And so he did, lowering his head until he felt Chan’s pubes tickle his nose and the tip hit the back of his throat. Chan’s cock filled his mouth so nicely, Seungmin couldn’t help but moan around him, the subtle vibrations breaking Chan a bit more and making him almost choke on his own saliva. Seungmin looked up to check if he was fine, his eyes locking with Chan’s teary ones.

He bobbed his head, licking however he could while taking Chan as deep as possible and then pulling out until only the tip remained in his mouth. Chan’s head fell against the table, drool dripping from his mouth and on top of some papers Seungmin had on the table and didn’t bother moving out of the way. Distracted, it took some time to notice Chan talking to him.

“M-master, w-wanna come, p-please, please”, he hiccuped between moans that now were definitely too loud. But Seungmin wasn’t about to scold Chan for sounding so pretty.

“You can come, baby, come in master’s mouth”, he went down on Chan again, taking him all in, hollowing his cheeks, and Chan let out a choked moan as he came down his throat. Seungmin choked a bit, but made sure to swallow everything he could, pulling out only when Chan winced in overstimulation.

“Was that ok?”, he leaned on top of chan, hand caressing his sides.

“Perfect”, Chan pulled him and kissed him silly. “You?”, he asked Seungmin as he reached between their bodies to palm at his crotch.

“Oh, I… don’t need it”, Seungmin’s ears reddened, and Chan laughed. “Oh… next time I guess?”, he asked.

“Of course, baby, next time”, Seungmin kissed his nose and stood up, helping Chan to sit in the process.

In the end, Chan had to take another shower, and Seungmin was insistent on going in with him so he could help him. Chan wasn’t complaining. When they got to the living room, Minho and Jeongin stood there, and both glared at them but said nothing for Chan’s relief, though the looks he received told him they had heard more than they were comfortable with.

“Jeongin forgot his bag and I decided it should be ok for him to eat here…”, Minho said.

Jeongin coughed, “but now I regret agreeing to it, so bye”, he scurried past Minho and out the door. Minho laughed and followed him, waving Chan goodbye and stating he’d try to get him actual human blood, perhaps from a fixed donor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I’m going to hide and maybe bathe in holy water, bye o/
> 
> Before you hide as well, leave some kudos and/or comments so I know if I did well?
> 
> Btw, don’t use this as a guide. This is _not_ a guide to DS _at all_. Discussing kinks beforehand is very important. And there are many other aspects to DS that I just didn’t feel like adding but should be considered irl. Do your own research, stay safe.
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	5. Uncooperative fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is doomed to roam Seungmin’s apartment, thankfully he has Minho to help make things easier.
> 
> Felix’s impatience with Chan’s mysterious whereabouts make things harder though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to announce that we have Binnie on this chapter, as promised. He doesn’t do much in it, but he’s here and we love him. He’ll have more opportunities to show up though. I gotta say, has anyone noticed his thighs are as sinful as Minho’s? ‘Cause they are. The baseball uniform on the All In Dance Practice was the peak of his thighs, I tell you. I have a hard time looking away from them nowadays and it’s become a problem. His thighs have nothing to do with this chapter though, I’m sorry xD
> 
> Contrary to last chapter, we have some… “story development”, if I can even call it that. No smutty smut~ But hey!
> 
> Lixie is a sunshine, isn’t him? A pretty fairy, isn’t him? :3 So you’ll forgive me, I’m sure.
> 
>  **Chapter’s warnings:** a bit of (light) angst I guess.
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

“I thought this would be harder”, Chan said while he watched Minho eat, “I mean, shouldn’t I be more… crazy?”

“Seungmin was pretty crazy, but he wasn’t as well fed as you are since he threw up any animal blood I tried to feed him. But you’ll be taking back your words soon; you’ll be as thirsty as yesterday later”, Minho sighed and continued, “I managed to find you a temporary donor. You can’t live only of animal blood.”

“Who is the person?”, Seungmin perked up.

“No one we personally know. The person wants to stay anonymous. I had to talk to my well-connected filthy rich ex-boyfriend to get to them”, he made a face of disgust, “well, at least he got me someone to help Channie’s diet, so I can’t really complain.”

“You have an ex?”, Chan looked surprised at Minho, his question almost being swallowed by Seungmin’s “Thought you had deleted his number.”

Minho scoffed, “Yes I have a ex, do you take me for a prude, Channie?”, he laughed and looked at Seungmin, “And yes, I had. But given the circumstances I asked around and got a hold of him.”

“Thank you, Minho. I just hope you’re not getting in trouble because of me”, Chan looked worried at him.

“Chill, I won’t say I’m happy to contact the guy, but it’s fine”, Minho assured him. “With the addition of the human blood to your diet you should be able to go out quicker”, Minho explained while he stole a potato chip from Seungmin’s plate.

“Can we really eat that?”, Chan scrunched his nose. It smelled the same, but it hit different.

“Sure, just don’t overdue it, you’ll get a stomachache”, Seungmin answered and downed a chip as well, “Doesn’t Minho usually eat with you on the cafeteria?”

“I mean, yeah, but…”, Chan bit a fry Seungmin offered him and scrunched. The taste didn’t seem right; it was still tasted like the fried potato he knew so well, but it just wasn’t satisfying to eat it. “Wait, why do you know that?”, he frowned.

“Duh, Minho talks about you guys”, he shrugged, “he talks so much about Jisung I feel like I know him already”, he said and dodged Minho’s attempt of slapping the back of his head. “I’m starting there next semester, but you’re graduating right?”

“I… shit, _am I_?”, Chan turned to Minho with huge eyes.

“Probably not. You can’t go out for now, you’ll miss classes and deadlines and probably the final tests”, he answered with his usual blank face.

“But… fuck, I…”, Chan grimaced.

“That’s not negotiable, Channie. You’ll be a more muscular version of Seungmin when you’re thirsty again. And it won’t take long before you are, considering all the exercise you had going yesterday”, Minho gave him a pointed look.

He blushed, but tried to hide it by being nonchalant, “Yeah, no shit”, he sighed. “How long do I need to stay in?”

“Until you’re doing fine. We have Innie as bait to test how your control is going. But probably a month or two”, Minho said.

“You’re _insane_ if you think I’ll agree to that!”, Seungmin got up from his chair and banged the table.

“Chill, Minnie”, Minho scowled at him, “The decision is Jeongin’s, and I have no problem with it as long as he agrees with it”, he said. “Chan seems much more tame than you, it should be ok as long as we’re both in the room.”

“You think we can stop a raging buff vampire?”, Seungmin scoffed. Chan giggled and blushed harder. He was officially a blushing giggly vampire. What had his life become?

“You realise we are vampires as well, right?”, Minho deadpanned, “And in anyway, I’m scary, so Chan would back off”, he grinned smugly.

“That’s fair, I guess”, Seungmin sat back down.

“It’ll be fine, Channie here is going to tell us if the blood is not enough, right?”, he smiled at Chan.

“Y-yes, of course!”, Chan nodded fervently. “What about you?”, he asked Seungmin.

“What?”

“Weren’t you without a donor? Why didn’t you ask Minho’s help? Why can’t you drink animal blood?”, he propped his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands.

“The donor bailed on me out of nowhere. Just stopped answering my calls”, Seungmin shrugged, “Most of them don’t stay long, but they usually warn us before disappearing.”

“And why didn’t you tell me? Even I find it hard to get a donor and I actually know more than two vampires”, Minho leaned back and crossed his arms.

“I wanted to solve it by myself, I can’t depend on you forever”, his shoulders slumped and he sighed. “But I see now that I was just being prideful. I shouldn’t have been stubborn about something so serious.”

“Yeah, no shit”, Minho rolled his eyes. “Don’t make a habit out of this. I don’t want a next time on this, ok?”

“Yes. I think I’ve learned my lesson…”, he looked up, puppy eyes on Minho. “So… can you? Get me a donor?”

Minho bit his lip. It had been hard getting one for Chan, but finding one for Seungmin would be even harder. He did know more than two vampires, but his life wasn’t exactly brimming with them. Maybe he could get his shitty ex to help again? Or maybe he could ask Minhyuk if he knew any human willing to lose a little blood?

“I’ll find you someone… Until then, maybe you should be smart, bow your head and ask Jeongin.”

Seungmin groaned. Damn, there was nothing he wanted less. Jeongin was his best friend, he didn’t want him as a blood bag. “I can literally read your thoughts right now and it’s scary”, Minho blurted out, bringing Seungmin back to Earth.

“You’re not using him as a blood bag just because you’re drinking his blood. Both are very _very_ different things, Minnie”, Minho grabbed his hand gently, and Seungmin blushed. Minho being gentle with him wasn’t really common. “He knows you care about his safety and well-being. Ask him, talk to him about these feelings if you need to. You know where to find him.”

The boy nodded, a shy smile on his face. “Thank you, I’ll… talk to him.”

⪼⪻

Life was reduced to Seungmin’s apartment. Chan found out it was very close to the dorms, which would’ve been convenient if he could leave the place, but he couldn’t. It was still day four after his turning, but he could already feel boredom creeping in on him.

Eventually he had to ask Minho to grab some of his stuff and cover for him with Jisung, the boy was starting to ask questions and they already had to deal with a very unhappy Felix. By the look on Minho’s face when he came back to the apartment, it had not gone too well.

“What happened?”, Jeongin asked from where he was behind Seungmin, who sat between him and Chan.

“He didn’t buy the excuse Chan told him by phone and asked what was really going on”, Minho sighed.

“And what did you do?”, Chan asked.

“I told him you fell in love with a ballerina from Jeju and ran off”, Minho sighed again.

“Obviously he didn’t buy that as well, right?”, Seungmin asked when he recovered from laughing his ass off. Chan was still laughing so hard his laugh didn’t even make a sound.

“He almost fell for it actually, he’s so cute”, Minho made a pained expression. Jisung’s cuteness hurt him, really. “But then he wasn’t so sure. So I said I couldn’t tell him and ran away with your clothes. Maybe I should’ve told him you were busy banging a vampire, he’d buy that for sure and not ask any questions. But then he’d tell Lixie…”

Seungmin and Chan looked at each other, colour high on their cheeks, and then at Minho, who started cackling at them, obviously noticing what had gotten the boys so flustered. Jeongin need a second more to understand, looking absolutely disgusted at them. “Oh my god, I did not need to remember you two are like that already”, he complained.

“I’m rather surprised as well, Channie, I thought you were shy, not a masochistic bitch!”, Minho continued to laugh. Chan threw a cushion at him. “Fuck you!”

“He _is_ shy, actually, it’s cute”, Minho high-fived Seungmin with a smug grin. Teasing Chan? Top tier fun.

“Weren’t you supposed to hate him and shit?”, Chan groaned as he hid behind his hands. “Oh, I do, but I can’t blame him for wanting to bang the Bang, you know?”

“Fucking hell, that’s it! I’m out!”, Jeongin grunted, grabbed his stuff and ran out the door as if his life depended on it.

“What was he doing here anyway? I thought we agreed he’d come only when there were two of us vamps”, Minho cocked his head to the side.

“Yeah, he disagrees. And I didn’t want to chance pissing him off when he’s my current donor. He’ll hold that over my head forever, you know how he is”, Seungmin sighed.

Minho shrugged, “His choice”, and added, “On a different note, did you settle things at uni?”, to which Chan nodded a quick yes.

He sent a mail to his professors explaining that he had some problems back at home in Australia and had to travel at short notice.

He was frustrated he wasn’t going to graduate and have to repeat the classes he struggled so much to do well on. But at least he’d have the essays and presentations ready to go. To think he was so worried yesterday about this assignments and now he was stuck at someone else’s home, an undead blood-drinking monster. No, scratch that. He wasn’t a monster, just like Minho wasn’t, nor Hyunjin or Seungmin even. Positive thinking was important.

Looking back, it made sense how bothered Hyunjin seemed with the vampire talk, he had always been ~~a bit~~ over dramatic. Fuck, what would he tell Felix? They were practically joined by the hip and now he had just disappeared on him. If Felix didn’t have his parents’ number and talked to his grandma on a weekly basis he could’ve just used the same lie as he used with his teachers, but that wasn’t the case.

Chan heard a knock on the door to the apartment and looked at Seungmin along with Minho and Jeongin.

“It’s Hyunjin, open it”, Minho said and continued, and while Seungmin welcomed Hyunjin, he turned to Chan, “I gave him the news already.”

Said Hyunjin ran to Chan, crying dramatically, and draped himself on top of him. Chan laughed and hugged Hyunjin. “I’m fine you big baby”, he giggled when Hyunjin cupped his face and turned it from side to side.

“You have freaking _fangs_ , Channie!!”

“I guess I do, I can’t hide them like you, though”, he poked Hyunjin’s pout.

“That’s ‘cause _you’re_ a baby~!”

“You’re a baby as well, you dork”, Minho rolled his eyes, “All of you are. I’m surrounded by babies! If this was my home I’d have to call it Minho’s Nursery!”, his eyes rolled.

“Don’t look so exasperated, I know you love us”, Hyunjin lifted up from Chan’s lap to squeeze between him and Minho on the small couch.

They talked away for hours, Minho answering all his questions about his new constitution with Seungmin and Hyunjin adding a thing or two from their own experiences. By the end of the day, he realised he had to talk to Felix. He had missed all his classes since he had been bitten, and there were thousands of messages from him that he ignored because he didn’t know what to say about his absence.

Minho was at the kitchen cooking something for Jeongin, who he knew would be back when he was done pouting at the near cafe, whereas Hyunjin was playing some game with Chan. Seungmin was out trying to buy animal blood for his baby vampire and to escape Minho’s eventual glares.

“Hyunjin, Felix doesn’t know, right?”, he asked and Hyunjin almost dropped the controller. He gulped dryly and shook his head slowly.

“I know I have to tell him, but… I don’t know how he’ll react… and things are just starting to flow, you know? I think he’s close to figuring out that I like him”, he sighed and paused the game, waving at Jeongin as the boy approached the couch. As Minho predicted, he was back from pouting.

“How did you manage to hide it from him, anyway? He’s a vampire enthusiast…”

“When I got bitten, vacation was just starting and he had just travelled to Australia,and you guys I just dismissed for a month”, he giggled. “I didn’t have to explain why I was at Minho’s for a month to anyone”, he half-laughed, but it didn’t sound genuine, more painful than anything. “I don’t like hiding this from him. I know that it’s dangerous and he should know what he’s getting into, but I’m also selfish and stupidly in love with him”, he grimaced. “I don’t know what you should do, Channie. I don’t know what _I_ should do...”

“Why don’t you just tell him already? We can make a big reveal if you guys are scared of saying something stupid”, Jeongin offered. “Seungmin told me, and here we are, right?”

“But you _live_ with him. And no one _told_ you, you found out on your own”, Hyunjin scoffed and rolled his eyes, “And in my case, I want to date him, it’s different.”

“Still, if he likes vampires it shouldn’t be a problem, right?”

“That’s what I’m scared of. That he won’t take this seriously enough and end up in a bad situation. Felix is a sunshine, he’d never hate us, that’s not the problem. I bet Hyunjin’s thinking the same”, Chan explained and Hyunjin agreed with a nod.

“You don’t understand how dangerous Felix is. Whatever he wants, he gets”, Hyunjin smiled fondly.

“Well, without knowing anything he can’t protect himself either, right? Looks to me like you are more concerned to protect yourselves, Chan.”

Hyunjin and Chan grimaced; Jeongin was right. They knew he was. But it was scary, risking such beautiful relationships because of something so absurd. Chan was still Chan, just like he felt that Hyunjin was still just Hyunjin, but he knew better. He had seen Seungmin out of control and the consequences of it. Hyunjin had seen it as well and ended up just like Chan.

He had a donor he had never even met, and who knew for how long they’d stick around. If they left Chan like Seungmin’s previous donor had, who knew how things would turn out? Chan felt like he was overreacting, overthinking too much, and yet, how could he not when a slip up meant risking killing his best friend?

Minho had said there were older vampires that made deals to provide for blood, that they kept most of the donors under their control and that’s why it was so hard to find one, but these deals were expensive, and they were all university students, save for Seungmin and Jeongin, that weren’t even that yet. And well, he wasn’t sure how old Minho was, but he didn’t look like a filthy rich vampire.

Said man cleared his throat and they looked at him.

“I think Chan should wait to tell Felix. It’s too soon to risk Felix getting excited about vampires and showing up here unannounced and ending up killed by a very crazy Channie. Or by Seungmin, since he seems to like munching on my friends”, he said between gritted teeth, eyes flashing red, and Seungmin shrunk under his gaze.

“Fair enough”, Jeongin agreed.

“Ok, but what do I tell him then? I can’t just… ignore him.”

“You can’t?”, Minho tilted his head, feigning innocence.

“Tell him you went to Australia because of your family”, Jeongin suggested, but Chan already knew that was not an option.

“Hah, like Felix doesn’t talk to Channie’s grandmother every week”, Hyunjin said before Chan. “You could tell your family what happened and ask them not to tell Felix.”

“Tell my family what? _‘Hey! I’m a vampire now!’_ Sure it will work just fine…”, Chan mocked.

“Tell him you can’t tell him, then. That you will explain things later but not now”, Minho suggested. “You said it yourself; he’s a sunshine, right? He’ll be patient.”

“Make sure you tell him you’re fine and not to mention it to your family though”, Hyunjin said, “unless you want your family asking questions as well.”

“I guess I’ll do that and hope for the best then”, Chan sighed. “But I wouldn’t count on _Felix_ being patient… and when I tell him not to mention it to my family he’ll _definitely_ think there’s something wrong.”

“Well, if you don’t have a better idea, it’s the only thing I can think of”, Hyunjin shrugged.

Suddenly he perked up, looking at Minho. “Wait… what about you?”

“What about me?”, Minho frowned.

“Jisung”, Hyunjin provided with an amused face.

“I can’t tell him… Sissy Sungie will freak out”, Minho huffed. The action would seem mocking to an outsider, but his friends knew better.

“He might. But you know he won’t hate you, right?”, Chan asked.

Minho sighed. “I’m not so sure”. Seeing the looks on his friends were sending him he added, “I know he likes me. I’m not blind, nor deaf. I can hear his heartbeat go ram, duh”, he half-laughs, “but that doesn’t mean he’d accept me like this. It’s different.”

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a minute, all of them trying to figure what Jisung’s reaction would be, if Minho’s worries made any sense. None of them really had an answer though, Jisung _was_ as scaredy as one could be after all, and they couldn’t pin point if his affection to Minho would be greater than his fear of, well, monsters.

None of them (ok, maybe Seungmin) really thought they were monsters, but that didn’t mean Jisung would agree. Chan didn’t think the boy could ever hate them, he valued their friendship as much as any of them did, but that really didn’t mean he wouldn’t reject a more personal relationship with Minho. And Chan considered Minho’s fear of being rejected very valid since it echoed his own and Felix was… well, Felix.

Minho could seem cold and mean at times, but all of them knew he was actually very kind at heart and loved them more than anything. They were his family. And now that Chan knew he was a vampire he was even more sure of it; he’d never talked about his family, it could be that they weren’t even alive anymore or he really didn’t have contact with them. Chan didn’t know, but he felt like it was something of the sort. Yet, he never asked; none of them did. It was clear Minho didn’t want to share it so they didn’t push it.

All in all, Minho had been their friend for years, yet he was still a mystery in some aspects. And it was ok. In a way, Chan now found it funny, how this mysterious vibe checked so perfectly with him being a vampire.

“We’ll figure a way of telling him eventually”, Chan said, with a promise behind his words. He’d find a way to make things work.

The door opened to a grinning Seungmin. “I brought Channie’s night snack, but we’ll need to get more tomorrow, there’s enough to last him half a day only.”

“His donor will send the first bag tomorrow, so it lines up perfectly”, Minho assured them.

⪼⪻

To say Felix was not satisfied and very impatient was euphemism. He insisted to know where Chan was and even cried on the phone at one point. Chan was being thorn apart by it. Hyunjin said he looked mostly fine, but was spacing out at odd times and checking his phone more often. Hyunjin said even Changbin had noticed the difference and started to have lunch with them instead of at home, trying to calm down Felix’s heart. Which was to say something, since Changbin was saving money so he could help Chan and Jisung rent a studio for them. It made Chan feel even guiltier, knowing he was the reason their plan was being stalled and he didn’t even offer his friends an excuse.

Minho had met Jisung again and somehow convinced him Chan was fine. He didn’t know what Minho had told him, but whatever it had been the boy had bought into it. Hyunjin had mentioned Jisung had been just brushing Felix off, saying things that seemed that had been taught to him by Minho. Not only that, but Minho and Jisung seemed even closer, with lingering touches and meaningful looks being exchanged.

Minho denied having told him about what was going on and only giggled when they asked what had happened.

“I just helped him with something and asked him to trust me”, he’d say, his look telling them there was something more. But Minho was a mystery like that at times. What mattered is that whatever he did had worked and they could be in peace.

At least in what concerned Jisung. Felix was a whole other story.

It had still been only a week and things were not going as planned. Felix started to ask Hyunjin if he knew anything and the stuttering answers he’d get back were giving away that he knew more than he lead on. And that made Felix even more adamant in knowing what was going on.

“Was he hurt? Is that it? He’s at the hospital and you guys are trying to spare me? ‘Cause it’s not working!”, he wailed, eyes threatening to swell with tears already. The face didn’t fit him, he was usually such a sunshine.

“Baby, no~”, Hyunjin would say, “he’s fine, didn’t he tell you so? He’ll be back soon, you just have to wait. He promised, right?”

“Why aren’t you telling me anything?!”, he shouted and pointed a finger at Minho, “You act as if you don’t know anything like me, but I know those eyes Lee Minho, you know shit too!”

“You watch your tone with me if you don’t want to be cooked for dinner, Lixie”, Minho hissed. “I don’t know any more than Hyunjin does. And he already told you he doesn’t know shit”, he didn’t waver.

“He’s lying and everyone knows it!”, he cried, drenching his face in tears.

It hurt Minho seeing him like this. But it hurt Hyunjin more. It was breaking his heart and he was scared Felix would hate him if this didn’t end soon. He had been pining for Felix for so long. When he was just getting confidence enough to ask Felix out, he had been bitten and he lost confidence again. But it had been two years since, and Hyunjin was feeling surer of himself, surer of his self-control.

He was much calmer than Seungmin, who had struggled since the very beginning to hold back his thirst. Now he only needed to feed once a week and had a donor. Everything was lining up so he could tell Felix about his feeling and his… constitution… but now… he wasn’t so sure anymore. Felix would probably hate him for lying to him for years, and he didn’t even want to consider the possibility.

“Lixie…”, Changbin said softly. “Maybe they really don’t know. Or maybe Chan needs his time with whatever this is. I’m also kind of pissed that he just stopped showing up, but he assured me as well that he’s fine”, he massaged his shoulder.

“I _know_ ”, Felix huffed, but got up and walked away without any further words while crying rivers even so.

What they didn’t know was that Felix had a plan. If Hyunjin and Minho knew where Chan was and what he was doing, they’d probably meet him. And if so, Felix only had to follow them until they met him.

And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lixie cried D,: I’m so sorry T-T. But hey! Now the cat will be out of the box! Which is good… right?? Hyunlix is one of my favourite ships and it is preparing to sail *-*. Seungchan is supposed to be the main ship on this sea, but wow things got kind of out of hand while I was writing and I almost turned this into a Hyunlix-focused fic.
> 
> OH! I’d like to remind you that I’ve posted the part 2 of this series (Train the kitty to stay put) previously. If you haven’t read it, this should be a nice time to do it, since it focus on how Minho dealt with the Jisung issue on this chapter. :3 If you’ve already read it, it’s ok too. Now you know why Minho had to fool Jisung xD
> 
> I feed on kudos and comments. Feed me or I’ll bite~ rawr ashuahaush I’m sorry, just ignore me.
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	6. Law of total madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix follows Minho and Hyunjin. Results are less than optimal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies~, so. This is the moment. Felix is going to do the stupid. Are you ready? Buckle up! You’re in for a ride :3
> 
> **Chapter’s warnings:** graphic depictions of violence, injury, a very pissed off Minho, a very pissed off Hyunjin, blood
> 
> Chapter’s name: beginning line of Beware by Stray Kids. (Felix’s line)
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Felix kept his distance as he followed his friends… somewhere. Both of them didn’t head to the direction to either one’s home, so he wasn’t sure if they’d hang out or go to wherever Chan was, but he’d find out. It didn’t take long and they were in front of a simple apartment complex that Felix knew housed many students. It was close to university and he even had friends that lived there.

He saw Minho and Hyunjin take the lift and waited for them to enter before running to see which floor they’d stop. He’d have to check door by door on the floor, but it’d be worth it of Chan was there. It went up to the fifth floor and stopped. He pressed the buttonto call it back and hopped in hurriedly once it arrived.

Once on the fifth floor, he was careful in case they hadn’t closed the door yet, but he doubted that’d be the case. As he guessed, he had to knock on each door before getting to the last one. His last chance. There was no way he was on the wrong floor, the lift didn’t take any extra stops, so he knew that was the moment. He rang the bell and hid away from the peephole.

⪼⪻

When the bell rang Minho, Chan and Hyunjin looked at each other. Seungmin was at the kitchen washing the dishes and Jeongin was taking a bath. They were all accounted for and they weren’t expecting any deliveries. Minho stood up from the cramped sofa and walked to the door to check on the peephole, but saw no one.

“Who is it?”, Hyunjin asked impatient, leg nervously jumping in place.

“I can’t see anyone… but I can hear them breathing”, Minho said and unlocked the door only to find Felix entering his field of view even before his scent hit his nose. And Felix didn’t wait, he took advantage of Minho’s shock to wiggle inside past him, instantly seeing Chan and Hyunjin on the sofa, looking just as stunned.

“Felix! You shouldn’t be here!”, Hyunjin jumped to his feet and rushed to him, putting himself between Chan and him. Chan’s jaw locked close immediately to hide his not-yet-retractable fangs.

“Why not?! What are you hiding?!”, Felix shouted. Seungmin turned around and watched the scene unfold, taking small but sure steps towards Chan in case he had to stop him.

“Baby, please, it’s not the moment for this. I’ll explain everything, but please, you have to leave!”, Hyunjin begged, hands clasped together and shaky.

“Hyunjin is right, Felix”, Minho said and tried to pull him out gently.

“No! You’re not hiding anything from me! But we’re _friends_!”, he pulled his arm back from Minho and walked around Hyunjin and towards a very frozen Chan.

Chan held his breath as soon as Felix got closer. It was something he had heard Hyunjin say that had helped him on his early days. But Felix was so close that he could even hear the blood pumping in his veins. The sound was so tempting… If he stared hard enough he could see the thick blue veins on his neck jumping at every word he spoke and it was making it really hard for him to focus.

“Felix. Please. Out!” Chan gritted his teeth, trying to speak without showing his very obvious pointy teeth or inhale any more of the delicious fragrance, and took a step back. Hyunjin was already taking Felix’s hand, trying to pull him away. Seungmin and Minho were exchanging fearful looks. Jeongin came out of the bathroom wearing only his towel, still all wet and stared at the unfolding scene, his eyes darting from one to another in careful observation.

Felix pushed Hyunjin away without even sparing a glance and grabbed Chan’s hoodie. “What is going on? Why did you stop showing up, Channie? You’re going to be held back! Why you don’t talk to me? Aren’t we friends? I can help”, he cried and the whole set of strong emotions only served to make his blood pump harder, aggravating the already dire situation.

“Felix, step away, Chan needs space”, Minho said.

“No! Why can everyone know and I can’t?”, his voice going up a pitch.

Hyunjin tried to pull Felix again, only to be pushed once more. “Hyunjin, stop! I won’t go until he tells me what’s going on!”

“Enough, Lix, step back or I’ll make you!”, Minho threatened as he grabbed Felix’s wrist.

“Minho, don’t be rough with Felix… he’s only trying to help”, Hyunjin pleaded and talked to Felix, “Lixie, come with me, I’ll explain… but Chan really needs space, yes?”, he tried to pull Felix by the arm instead, holding tighter this time around.

“No!”, he yanked his arm away and stepped closer to Chan, hands on his shoulder.

“Channie, please, tell me what’s going on! Did I do something wrong?”

Chan could only shake his head earnestly, his own eyes swelling with tears. Were his eyes red? They weren’t, right? If they were Felix would be freaking out… or worse, hopping happily in place.

Minho didn’t warn again. He grabbed Felix by his upper arm and pulled him to himself harshly, making Felix wince when he struggled on his hold and Minho tightened his grip even more.

“You let go of him, Minho”, Hyunjin growled and grabbed Minho’s wrist. “Take Chan away, don’t be rough to Felix, he doesn’t understand.”

“Yeah, so he shouldn’t be here. But fine, I’ll take Chan”, he glared at Hyunjin’s hand and Hyunjin removed it. “Come, Chan”, he grabbed and pushed Chan by the neck, Chan walking backwards without a fuss to where the rooms were. He didn’t feel in control at all. All he could see was Felix’s blood splattered on Seungmin’s floor a lot like his once was, like some sort of twisted dream, and if the pang in his head and the dryness in his throat were any indicative, it was very possible that things could turn in that direction at any moment.

“Don’t grab him like that! What the fuck, Minho!”, Felix reached to Minho’s shoulder and Minho lost patience, shoving him back and making him land on the floor with a loud thud.

It was then that all hell broke loose.

Hyunjin punched Minho, making him lose balance and fall to the ground where he punched him straight on the nose again. “I said _don’t touch him like that_!”, Hyunjin growled. Minho didn’t seem startled, only very _very_ pissed off. He punched Hyunjin back and rolled them over, continuing a series of punches, Hyunjin punching and kicking just as much. Both of them grunting and groaning and snarling at each other.

Seungmin swore, pushed Jeongin back and told him to get back in the bathroom and lock the door, to which the young boy only nodded before hiding away. He then tried to grab Chan while his stupid friends wasted their time fighting each other and take him to his room, where he could lock him until things calmed down. Chan resisted a bit, trying to break the fight apart.

“Stop it, guys! STOP!”, Felix and Chan said over and over. Eventually Seungmin managed to shove Chan into his room and lock him in. Unless he really wanted to get out and kicked the door down, he’d be ok.

“I’ll handle them”, he said before going back to the living room to find Hyunjin and Minho with red eyes and fangs out, scratching and punching each other in in a fight that was bordering feral, blood from both spraying everywhere. Felix was down on the floor, eyes huge, horrified at the scene. If they wanted to keep the secret for longer that was their chance flying out the window – or maybe it was a piece of either vampire, he wouldn’t know.

Seungmin gathered courage and tried to draw Hyunjin back from above, grabbing his hair and neck. “Stop that! You’re going to kill each other at this rate!”, which was a lie, they’d need to do much worse to get even close to that point, but maybe using the word he could grab their attention. One thing he had learned was that angered vampires couldn’t see past their anger, but he had to try.

Minho kicked Hyunjin, sending him flying back up from straddling him and onto Seungmin’s chest. He then got up, made claws with his hand and swiped his arm at Hyunjin’s chest, making the blond boy screech in pain, the blood flying to the already messy floor, his button up shirt ripping almost in half. Felix gasped and scrambled on his knees closer to the kitchen area, his crying for them to stop never-ending, like a mantra.

Hyunjin elbowed Seungmin on his ribs, the bone breaking on contact and making him let go and grab at his side. He then kicked Minho between the legs so he lost balance, pushing him back quickly and making him fall on his back on the floor with a loud thud. Hyunjin straddled him again, banged his head over and over again on the floor, Minho struggling to take a hold of Hyunjin’s arms and trying to kick him.

Seungmin bit Hyunjin on the neck to stop him. And it sort of worked, Hyunjin getting up to push his head away. Seungmin let go, hoping that was enough to bring him back to his senses. A fool Seungmin was.

Minho took the chance to get up as well and grabbed a knife on the kitchen counter faster than the eye could see and stabbed Seungmin deep on the shoulder when Hyunjin ducked out of the way. Seungmin doubled over, groaning loudly at the searing pain. “What the _fuck_?! I’m trying to help here!”, he complained, his own eyes turning red as his body started to heal.

He glanced at Felix while his two stupid friends tried to kill each other. Which, again, was stupid, Minho had run him over twice and he didn’t die. Minho himself had told him that he was pushed off a twenty-story building once, and he was also very alive, busy trying to stab a grunting Hyunjin on the stomach. Felix looked stunned, his eyes so wet he probably couldn’t see much, which was probably for the best. The boy blinked the tears away and wiped them from his face while getting up on wobbly feet. Seungmin prepared to stop him from doing something stupid _again_ , but Minho screaming in pain caught his attention. Hyunjin had bit him hard from what Seungmin could see, also holding Minho’s arm in a vice grip to keep the knife away from him.

The moment of distraction was enough for Felix to walk past him and behind Minho to hold him in a chokehold. Minho obviously wasn’t fazed, pushing Hyunjin away for enough time for him to grip Felix’s forearm and yank it away from his neck, breaking it by accident with the force he used. Felix screamed and tried to grasp Minho’s other hand, slicing his own hand on the knife in the process.

The shift in the atmosphere was instantaneous. Minho looked back at Hyunjin, rage dead as if it had never been there as his face paled in foreboding, but it was too late. Hyunjin shoved Minho towards Seungmin, both of them tangled on the floor and trying to stand up while Hyunjin moved to Felix, gripped his bloody hand and licked a fat stripe on it. Felix winced and tried to get away, but Hyunjin pulled him in and bit his neck. Felix winced again, voice hardly functional after having already cried so much. The tears that had been wiped away came back full force, the pain of the harsh bite almost unbearable.

Hyunjin didn’t have the chance to do much more than that though, because Seungmin and Minho were already up and both pulling him away from Felix. He didn’t fight it, only weeped with blood slowly dripping down his chin, his tongue unconsciously trying to lick it. Seungmin grabbed him by his nape and took him to his room where Chan was. Felix just stared, wide-eyed.

“What the fuck is going o- _oh my fucking God_ , Hyunjin!”, Chan took Hyunjin in his arms, trying really hard to ignore the smell and shiny red of Felix’s blood on him, and looked at Seungmin, who was less messy but still looking like shit, waiting for an explanation with a painful expression and mouth agape.

“They tried to murder each other. A knife was involved at some point, I got fucking _stabbed_ , Felix got his hand cut and Hyunjin went nuts on him”, Chan opened his mouth but Seungmin continued before he asked, “but we stopped him right at the beginning, so Felix will be fine. I didn’t check the knife cut, but it should be fine as well. Minho is probably patching him up while dirtying my poor couch with blood. I’ll check on them. Take care of him”, he pointed at Hyunjin.

He ran out the door and Chan only heard the click of the lock, already hugging the sobbing vampire.

_So much for keeping a secret._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t say I’m sorry. Minho and Hyunjin fighting was not something I had planned from the beginning, but one thing led to another and, oh well, shit happens. I tried to make the fight vampire-violent, but I never wrote this kind of thing before and I’m not a vampire, so.. idk, was it enough? I figured this would be a more interesting way of outing them to Felix while also hinting the level of Hyunjin’s affection towards him.
> 
> Kudos and comments are looooved <3 *hugs in Chan*
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	7. I take what I particularly want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is very curious about vampires. Hyunjin finds it particularly difficult to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, baby Stays of my heartu, I bring you some closure after the violence that ensued. I can’t express enough just how happy I was with the response I got to the last chapter xD I wasn’t expecting it, really >////<
> 
>  **Chapter’s warnings:** mentioned injury
> 
> Chapter’s title from Boxer by Stray Kids, Jisungie’s Picasso verse xD (I took the translation from their street vers. video)
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Felix was sniffing when Seungmin got back to the living room. He looked miserable with his eyes rimmed red from crying and his arm swollen at his side. Seungmin didn’t know him personally, but he felt bad for the guy and kind of responsible for his suffering. Had he not gone rampage and chewed Chan up, Felix would have never needed to go through this.And he’d even gotten distracted by Hyunjin and let the human get himself involved in a freaking vampire fight. Seungmin felt like shit.

Jeongin was already dressed and sat by Felix in silence. Minho was apologising profusely in a subdued voice that Seungmin had never seen him use.

“I’m sorry, Lixie, I didn’t mean to break your arm, really”, he repeated for the thousandth time.

“It’s ok, I entered a fight I knew I didn’t stand a chance”, Felix smiled a little, although his pain was still visible through the strain that accompanied it. Seungmin still took it as a good sign. “Now I understand why Hyunjinie was so bothered by the vampire talk the other day”, he huffed, “I fucking _knew_ I was right. About everything!”, he looked in the direction of the rooms, “and now I know Channie is ok.”

“Aren’t you scared?”, Seungmin asked as he approached them.

“Of what? Vampires? No way, I like vampires”, Felix beamed at Seungmin and he felt kind of breathless. Were smiled supposed to look that bright? How could he smile like that with a broken arm and a bitten neck? Maybe he wasn’t good in the head.

Felix winced again when Minho finished bandaging his neck, and Jeongin gave him his hand to hold down and ground himself.

“I can see that… you’re totally baring your throat to Minho as if he wouldn’t bite it given a chance”, he scoffed and shook his head, “You should be more careful.”

“Minho wouldn’t hurt me”, Felix said but noticed the irony and laughed. “Not intentionally, at least.”

“I wouldn’t!”, Minho’s eyes teared up, and although hesitant, he added, “Y-you know Hyunjin wouldn’t as well, right?”

“I know… I just wish he had told me”, he looked at his lap.

“I don’t think I need to tell you he was scared…”

“Scared? Did he really think I wouldn’t like the idea of having vampire friends?”, Felix frowned, looking rather offended.

“That’s not quite it… geez, you’re so oblivious it hurts to look”, Minho sneered and moved his chair so he could bandage Felix’s arm. “I’ll take you to the hospital later, but I need to calm down a bit first, so bare with me”, Minho sighed. Seungmin studied Minho for a brief second. He was somewhat quivery, sweat ran down his neck. He didn’t look thirsty, which meant he was probably shaken by what had happened. It had been one of his nightmares come true, so it was understandable. He knew how protective Minho was of his friends, so having one be hurt by him must’ve been awfully distressing. And Felix had even bitten right in front of him…

“It’s fine, I can go on my own…”

“I’ll take you to the hospital later”, Minho glowered at Felix, but his voice wavered. Seungmin shrunk on himself. This was his fault.

“Yes, sir”, Felix gulped and looked up at Seungmin. “I’m sorry, you are…?”

“Oh! Sorry, I’m Kim Seungmin!”, he looked at Minho, “Minho’s friend… I think…”

“You think?”, Felix’s eyebrow shot up.

“He turned both Chan and Hyunjin. Fucker likes to hurt my friends, so our friendship is on trial”, Minho scowled and pulled the bandage a bit too tight, making Felix gasp. “Sorry sorry!”, he soothed Felix with a pet to his head, “I’m sorry, Lixie.”

Felix rolled his eyes and ignored the thousandth and third apology. “Are you the one that attacked the girl on the news?”, Felix’s eyes shone with excitement.

“What girl?”, Seungmin tipped his head.

“A girl showed up with bite marks and no recollection of what happened to her.”

“I can’t erase memories. I don’t think any vampire can. Right, Minho?”

“No, we can’t. If it was really a vampire it was from someone outside town. I don’t know many vampires, but I think I would’ve heard someone mention this case since it ended up on the news”, Minho got up to throw the gauzes he used to clean Felix’s wound and put the first-aid kit away.

“It was probably a fake… a vampire would’ve closed the wound so it was less obvious”, Jeongin said.

“You live with Seungmin?”, Felix asked, “Is that how you found out?”

“Now I do, but at the time I didn’t”, Jeongin giggled, “I came to visit him one day during vacation ‘cause he had vanished on me. We’re childhood friends, so I had the key… When I entered he was on the sofa drinking blood.”

“And was it Minho that turned you?”

“Yes, I did. Now that’s where we stop, he’s not comfortable remembering that day”, Minho said sternly.

“Oh, sorry, Seungminie. It’s ok. I was just curious”, Felix then turned to Minho, “Are you seventeen?”

Minho and Seungmin groaned and Minho ran a hand down his face. “Don’t test me, Felix. I bite.”

“Now I can see why he’s Channie’s friend”, Seungmin cringed.

“Chan _nie_?”, Felix wiggled his eyebrows, not missing the fondness behind Seungmin’s comment. The vampire’s ears bloomed red and Felix laughed hard. _Vampires can blush!_

Minho was so glad. That was their Sunshine.

⪼⪻

After all the blood was cleaned up from them and the living room (Seungmin complaining during the whole process because it was the second time in less ten days he had blood on his floor), Seungmin went to his room with Chan’s blood bags so the vampire could feed before meeting Felix. Hyunjin could’ve joined the others, but he didn’t know how to face Felix.

This was not how Hyunjin had planned for Felix to find out. It was supposed to happen on a controlled environment, when he was well fed and calm. It was supposed to happen when he was ready, not during a fight. Not with Felix getting hurt by him or anyone, really. He had been sure he could control himself, but as soon as he smelled Felix’s blood, the sweet scent thick in the air, the pretty red colour on his palm, he’d lost it. Maybe he didn’t have as much control as he thought.

“I can see your engines in motion”, Seungmin broke him away from his thoughts. “You had no control on the situation, don’t take that as an example of your control or lack of it. It was different. You were burning angry and at a fight or die situation”, he paused and sighed. “Minho is not someone that you should piss off, Hyunjin, and you _know it_.”

“I just… lost it. He was being so rough with Felix… I just…”, he trailed off and sighed, long-drawn and heavy, whilst Seungmin brushed his hair off his face. Hyunjin offered him a grateful smile. Seungmin was kinder than he led on and it never ceased to surprise him. Hyunjin was very aware that the boy was blaming himself for the fight and Felix getting hurt even though he had nothing to do with it. “You know this wasn’t your fault either, right? You being turned, you turning me and Chan… these were situations out of your control too, Seungminie.”

“No, Hyunjinie, if I had been less prideful, Chan would still be human and Felix wouldn’t-”

“You can’t know that”, Hyunjin scoffed. “It was bound to happen with how close our group is; one of them finding out. The way it happened wasn’t good, but we can’t know it’d happen any different in another situation”, Hyunjin ruffled Seungmin’s hair. “So don’t blame yourself, Minnie”, Seungmin nodded shyly.

“Thanks”, he hugged Hyunjin, and Chan smiled around his straw. Look at his kid go, growing up and shit, even giving advice to his boyfri… Chan blushed. Is that what Seungmin was?

⪼⪻

When Chan finished his dinner, which consisted of four bags of blood, one of them being human, he and Hyunjin walked hesitantly to the living room. Felix was bandaged up, had already gone to the hospital and Minho was with him, watching some k-drama that looked way too sappy. Minho paused the show and Felix looked back, eyes crossing with both boys and locking on Hyunjin.

“Feeling better?”, he asked with a blinding smile.

Chan and Hyunjin huffed and laughed, shaking their heads in disbelief.

“If _we’re_ ok? You were the one that broke an arm and was bitten”, Chan said and Felix’s eyes widened at the sight of his fangs. He shot up from the sofa and strode to him, hands cupping both his cheeks and thumbs raising his lips to take a better look (a little awkward with his left hand, since it was on a cast). Chan stood still, letting him look and even opening his mouth, but feeling shy about it. When Felix was satisfied he took a step back, wiping his fingers on his pants.

“Hyunjin and Minho used each other as punch bags. Seungmin got _stabbed_. You became a vampire not even two weeks ago. I think I’m allowed to ask if you’re both ok”, he raised his eyebrow.

“Fair enough. We’re fine, though. Hyunjin and Seungmin are completely healed already, it’s crazy”, Chan said and Felix looked at Hyunjin. The vampire panicked with the stare, not knowing what to say, but swallowed and nodded anyway.

“I’m s-“, Felix interrupted Hyunjin with a raise of his hand, “If you’re going to say you’re sorry, I know already. Don’t sweat it.”

“But-“

“No buts”, Felix shook his head, “You were fighting with Minho, I saw the knife and freaked out, so I tried to stop him, which was stupid considering I had already figured out that you were vampires by that point. We were all stupid. So let’s call it even with you buying ingredients for my next cookies’ batch”, he smiled.

Hyunjin smiled fondly and nodded, sniffling and struggling not to cry. Felix then hugged him tight and though he flinched a little, scared he’d hurt him again, so he hesitantly hugged him back, his nose burying on Felix’s hair once he felt that it was safe, that he was in control, inhaling his sweet scent in content.

Felix really had way too many questions for them, as the enthusiast that he was, so they all sat down and took their time getting most of it out of the way. Most of it. There were too many and even Felix got sleepy before he finished all his questions. Hyunjin took Felix home on his arms, the boy already asleep.

When morning came, he was up early and knocking on Seungmin’s door with Hyunjin by his side, eager to ask more questions.

There was just no end to them, but Hyunjin answered all of them patiently, smiling fondly at Felix and somehow glad he didn’t have to hide anything from him anymore. Well, at least nothing vampire related; his feelings… were a different matter.

Felix ended up asking him instead of the others most of the time. Minho didn’t answer most things, and Chan just didn’t know much more than him. If anything, he asked some questions himself. Seungmin answered some questions, but Felix didn’t feel comfortable asking him all the time, since they weren’t close.

So he asked Hyunjin, from the most trivial stuff to the needy greedy details of vampire life at any time and place; on their way to campus, during classes, lunch… wherever, whenever.

“If you cross a river you’ll do fine?”

“I mean, I guess so, why wouldn’t I?”

“There are some sources that say you can’t.”

“I can cross the Han river without a problem, Lix.”

“Then I guess it is a myth”, he crossed something on his notebook and then proceeded to tap the pen rhythmically on the library desk. “Wait, do you mean like… swimming?”

“There are _humans_ that can do that, Lix. It’s not that surprising”, Felix’s eyes enlarged comically. “Humans can do that?!”, Hyunjin chuckled and nodded.

“What about brushing your teeth, do you extend the fangs or just brush them without doing that?”, he tipped his head _and_ raised a brow and Hyunjin might’ve fallen in love again, Felix was just so endearing and cute. He couldn’t _handle_ it.

“I just brush my teeth normally, Lix, what the hell of a question is that?”, he laughed a bit too loud and the librarian shushed him. He sent an apologetic look to her.

“Ok, fine. And how long until Chan’s fangs retract?”

“It took me less than a month, but Seungmin had more trouble. I guess it’s something we learn, so it depends on who’s learning; like learning to walk.”

“And how long are your fangs?”, he asked whilst writing more notes next to the tick box he had crossed.

“You’re really taking notes on this?”, Hyunjin mocked in and shook his head.

“It’s serious business! Three of my friends are vampires! I need to know stuff!”, he looked affronted.

“Sure, ok, but why the length of my fangs is of any importance?”, Hyunjin took the notebook from Felix and crossed a few tick boxes before he could even ask the questions.

“That’s just morbid curiosity. Also, can I see them?”, Felix asked with shining eyes and blinked cutely at Hyunjin. And oh god, Hyunjin was weak for that look. He looked adorable with the huge eyes, and his constellation of freckles were accentuated by the slight blush that permanently permeated his face whenever he pouted. Felix’s plush and soft lips only made everything harder on Hyunjin, the sharp heart of his cupid’s bow on his pout making him look a thousand times more kissable.

“It’s not safe”, he settled as an answer, controlling his shaky breath with a huff. “You should be more scared, I went nuts and bit you, Lix”, he shook his head, “Do you not have any self preservation instincts?”

“You were in a fight. Now it’s different. Jeongin and Minho told me”, Hyunjin cursed them in his head.

“It’s dangerous. I’m not letting you close to my mouth, Felix”, Hyunjin said firmly, but Felix only pouted harder and tried to look cuter. Hyunjin cursed him as well in his head.

“Pretty please? It’ll be fine. You won’t do anything I don’t want!”, he said while looking Hyunjin in the eye. “I _know_ you won’t.”

Hyunjin sighed and cursed his life. Obviously he wouldn’t do anything Felix didn’t want. It was what _Felix might_ want that scared him. But of course he couldn’t win against Felix. Of _fucking_ course.

⪼⪻

He was beginning to question his life decisions as he and Felix arrived at Felix’s dorm room that he shared with Changbin. It was already risky having Felix do… what again? _Measure_ his fangs?

What was life? Hyunjin didn’t know.

What was he doing? Risking having Changbin arrive at home earlier and somehow find out he was a bloodsucking monster didn’t sound smart. Thus saying he was nervous was an understatement.

Felix pulled him by his hand, his tiny fingers barely managing to grip his hand properly, as he walked them into his room while assuring him Changbin was out with Jisung and wouldn’t be back until much later.

What Hyunjin couldn’t admit was that he was more nervous about being alone with Felix while he checked… measured… his fangs than Changbin finding out. Changbin was a chill dude, if Chan could handle being turned a vampire, surely Changbin could handle knowing about them.

On the other hand, alone with Felix and fangs didn’t sound a good idea. He was sweating by the time Felix told him to get comfortable while he took a shower. He sat awkwardly at the bed, taking in the space around him, trying to focus on the little details of Felix’s room instead of the sweet scent that filled every nook and cranny of the room and was all Felix.

Notwithstanding, he found himself breathing in deeply, even enjoying the burn as the smell clogged his mind. There wasn’t much to look around, Felix’s room was almost minimalistic, with a desk and a bed, the only decoration being some plushies on his bed. The desk’s wood colour didn’t match the bed, the wardrobe was different as well. All in all, it was a student’s room. Simple and a bit messy. Not as clean as Minho’s, but not as messy as Jisung’s – ‘cause there was no one as messy as the boy. The fact Hyunjin had been in the room before made it even more boring to look at, every nook and cranny already perfectly memorised by his vampiric brain.

Felix eventually finished his shower, and Hyunjin wasn’t sure if he was glad or not.

“You could’ve gotten something to read to pass the time, you know?”, Felix giggled, his wet hair dripping one or two drops of water on the floor and his white oversized t-shirt. He sat on the bed beside Hyunjin.

“I knew you wouldn’t take long, as impatient as you are”, Hyunjin smiled back at him, unable to contain the tenderness on his voice.

“Of course! You know how crazy I am about vampires! And now I have one in front of me!”, he turned to Hyunjin, folding one leg so they could sit facing each other. “Now, open up!”

“Oh my gosh, Felix I can’t just…”, Hyunjin blushed when Felix ignored him and cupped his cheeks with both hands.

“Don’t be shy, Jinnie, let me see them!”, he beamed at him and nudged the edge of his mouth.

“Only if you promise to keep your fingers away from them. No touching the fangs!”, Hyunjin tried to sound stern, but failed, Felix only giggling more and hopping in place, knowing he had won again.

Hyunjin hesitantly opened his mouth, and Felix leaned closer to see better. He was so close that he could almost taste him. The sensory memory of Felix’s ever so sweet blood on his tongue making him fidget in place.

“Drop them, let me see your pretty fangs, Hyunie”, Felix tone decreased an octave. Hyunjin blushed hard and his dick twitched in his pants, if at Felix’s voice or the hidden praise he wasn’t sure. He screwed his eyes shut in shame. Thank god he was wearing an oversized t-shirt like Felix. He let his fangs extend, incapable of denying Felix anything.

“They’re so cool, amazing…”, Felix sounded in awe, and when Hyunjin opened his eyes he saw nothing short of that. Felix was amazing, didn’t even blink as he turned his head slightly from side to side. He pulled a ruler from who knows where and stated he was going to measure them. Hyunjin nodded. Since he was already there, might as well let Felix have fun.

Felix pulled his upper lip up with a thumb and lined the ruler with the other hand.

“Give me space, Hyunie, I can’t line it well”, Felix requested, removing Hyunjin’s hands from where they were placed between his legs. Hyunjin placed them behind himself to keep himself up, and Felix slid closer on the bed, almost on his lap, his knee almost touching Hyunjin’s crotch. He tried to keep his breath even, but the red on his cheeks and ears gave him away for sure. Unless Felix was blind.

Poor Hyunjin didn’t even know that he was falling right into the lion’s claws. Felix had always liked him. And although Hyunjin had an idea of that, he didn’t quite grasp just how strong the boy’s feelings were and, more importantly, he was completely blind to Felix’s manipulative nature. Felix always got what he wanted, especially with Hyunjin, and at that moment, poor Jinnie was falling into Felix’s trap to get in his pants.

It had been years since Felix first noticed his feelings changing for his friend, but he held himself back. Hyunjin was popular, way too popular, _way_ out of his league. Even if Hyunjin didn’t like him back, maybe he could show him how much he could have by being with him. And now that he found out that Hyunjin had been a bit distant because he had a secret to hide, Felix was determined to flush out all his other secrets. He wanted Hyunjin all to himself. If he was willing, of course, but still.

With how shy Hyunjin could be, he knew he had to be daring to actually get anywhere with him. After some pondering and planning, he decided he’d seduce the hell out of Hyunjin. He hadn’t been sure when he’d do that, but he could feel it. This was his moment. He’d make it impossible for him to resist him.

He threw the ruler aside and cupped Hyunjin’s cheek with a hand again, thumbing his lower lip, while letting the other hand slide to his nape. Hyunjin closed his eyes again, letting himself drift a bit on the feeling of Felix’s hands.

“You can close your mouth now, Jinnie. You were so nice to me, thank you”, Felix smiled and Hyunjin melted. “Can I try something else now?”

Hyunjin looked at him, confusion settling in.

“Can I kiss you?”, Felix asked softly as not to startle him too much, but tightened his hold on his nape. Hyunjin’s breath got caught in his throat.

He didn’t think Felix knew he liked him. He, and everyone else, thought Felix was clueless. He _was_ clueless _for sure_. Once a girl put her panties on Felix’s bag and he thought the girl had done it by mistake even when the girl shoved her boobs on his face and told him to keep the panties. Minho had never sighed so hard in his life as at that moment. Hyunjin found it endearing. It was cute. Felix was cute. But Hyunjin was admittedly biased.

The point was: Felix probably wanted to know what kissing a vampire was and it didn’t have anything to do with kissing Hyunjin especially. Hyunjin felt like he should say no. It’d hurt him to have a taste of Felix’s lips and not have him to himself. However, he was greedy and lonely. So he couldn’t find it in himself to object… but he had to, he was a _vampire_.

“L-Lixie… but-”

“I know what you are, remember? And I’m saying I want to kiss you.”

Now, Hyunjin really didn’t really have the strength to fight that argument. Felix was his own person, if he wanted, then it was ok… right? So he retracted his fangs and nodded.

Felix leaned in and kissed him sweetly, softly brushing his lips on Hyunjin’s, chastely, letting it linger nothing more than a heartbeat, but it was more than enough to break Hyunjin a bit. When he pulled away, he could see Hyunjin’s glazed over eyes, the flush of his cheeks contrasting beautifully with his skin, his plush pink lips parted as he panted even though Felix hadn’t done much.

It took kissing Hyunjin to down on Felix that Hyunjin might like him as much as he liked him. The fight with Minho suddenly made so much sense, as did Minho’s words. He was dense, huh? People always said so. But that in front of him looked like love. He could feel it in his bones and in the way Hyunjin’s eyes were trained on him. He could feel the emotion behind their kiss. He had never seen Hyunjin look like that at anyone and he was very determined to keep those eyes looking only at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was dialog heavy… what can I do? With my abilities???… not much really. Next chapter we shall have a bit of Hyunlix. What do you think of curious Lixie? Poor Hyunjin, there’s no way for him to resist him. Tehe (´｡^ ω ^｡`)
> 
> Kudos and comments feed the author. The author is hungry.
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	8. Weak against sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin’s weakness to Felix takes him to an unexpected place. Felix is happy to always get what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, gorgeous peeps :3 This chapter is Hyunlix-centred. If you don’t like Hyunlix you can skip it! It is not vital to the story. Some would call it a filler. Others will call it gratuitous smut. I call it a not-vital-but-very-important-smut-chapter. To… yk, build their relationship…? (I needed Hyunlix smut ok? Don’t judge T-T)
> 
> The chapter is a bit longer than I expected, but that’s ‘cause they go all out. Mind the warnings and the tags, this will be smut. Nothing but shameless smut. The good ol’ porn without plot. NSFW. You get it.
> 
> **Chapter’s warnings:** smut, teasing, strip tease, Dom/Sub dynamics, no condom (‘cause vampires don’t need them, but guess what… YOU do), title kink (sir), light degradation kink, slight feminisation (as in calling a male - he/him - feminine pet names), little bit of healthy(?) blood play, cum play, safeword use (yellow at one point, but they talk and get back to green), overstimulation, feelings ‘cause they’re in love~
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

“Jinnie, I like you so _so_ much. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for three years now”, Felix confessed, his own cheeks burning. Was it ok that he was being this blunt?

The only reason he had never made a move on his friend was because he thought popular Prince Hyunjin was way out of his league. He knew he was pretty as well, people told him so all the time, but Hyunjin was _popular_. He was just the weird kid that liked vampires and conspiracies to most. Others just thought he was way too pure to corrupt (a guy three years younger than him told him that right at his face). Being pretty came second. So people were either intimidated or weirded out or thought he was a prude.

But if Hyunjin liked him too, those things didn’t matter.

Hyunjin’s eyes widened comically and Felix laughed, never dropping his hands from Hyunjin’s face, like he was afraid he’d run away if he did.

“I-“, he gulped, “I love you more than anything, Lixie”, Hyunjin said, eyes wetting.

“I do too. Love you so much”, he wiped a tear away from Hyunjin’s face. “Can I kiss you again?”, he looked so pretty, even when he cried.

Hyunjin only closed his eyes. Felix cooed at him and kissed him again. He kissed him like there was no tomorrow, deeply, completely different from the sweet and innocent peck from before. Hyunjin melted in his arms, his hands moving to Felix’s shoulders as he let him take control of the kiss, bite his lips and lick into his mouth. Soon Felix’s hands were griping Hyunjin’s hair, and the boy moaned into his mouth, his soft sounds being muffled by Felix’s tongue dancing against his.

Then kissing turned into Felix moving to his lap and Hyunjin grinding up – his dick hard and leaking in his boxers, his moans becoming louder. Felix broke the kiss and pulled Hyunjin’s hair harder to keep him in place, raising himself on his knees without leaving his lap.

“Be good, princess, I want us to take our time”, he said, and Hyunjin shuddered. That would be how he died, from Felix calling him princess. He was sure of it. He nodded and stopped his movements, letting Felix do things his way. He wanted to know badly what Felix had in mind. “I want you to tell me if I do something you don’t like, ok? I won’t be mad.”

“Is the colour system ok? Safeword’s Americano”, Hyunjin smiled all dopey eyed at him.

Felix couldn’t help but laugh. “Ok, let’s do that then. My safeword is sunflower”, he said before clutching Hyunjin’s hair hard again and making him whimper. “You’ll be my little princess, Jinnie? Will you let me ruin you?”, he said in his deepest voice right on Hyunjin’s ear.

“Fuck, yes, please”, Hyunjin moaned, his hips grinding up on Felix again. Felix scowled and slapped Hyunjin’s thigh beneath him, and Hyunjin gasped. “I told you to be good, princess, are you too stupid to follow orders?”, Felix looked down on him, with a forced disappointed look.

The look, fake or not, made Hyunjin want to cry, his eyes tearing up and a knot forming in his throat. “Sorry, Lixie, Hyunie’s so sorry”, he sobbed.

“Shh, it’s ok baby. I’ll teach you good manners”, Felix said and leaned in to kiss Hyunjin again, grinding his own hips down on his hardness. He couldn’t wait to have it in him. It felt so big even through his slacks.

He devoured Hyunjin’s lips like it was the finest meal, biting and sucking on them from time to time to bring out louder moans from him. He loved Hyunjin’s lips, they were perfect for everything; kissing, biting, nipping, sucking. Felix wanted it all. They kissed and rutted against each other for what felt like hours, but Felix was patient, he wanted to break Hyunjin, make him beg for more.

It wouldn’t take much, Hyunjin was a crying mess under him, his whole body trembled from trying not to grind back onto Felix, his mouth had drool on one side, his lips were red from all the biting Felix had been doing and shiny with spit. Hyunjin looked up at him when he pulled back to admire his work of art, eyes shiny as his lips but with tears, some of them making their way down his cheeks and neck. Felix licked one that had made way to his jawline, making his way up until Hyunjin’s eye and placing a soft peck there.

“Lixie, p-please, more…”, he hiccuped between gasps.

“More what, princess?”, Felix kissed his jaw and advanced to his neck, biting hard. He felt Hyunjin’s dick twitch below him and the broken moan his princess let out was the prettiest one so far. “Princess is a little pain slut, isn’t that right?”, he mocked, “so filthy, but so pretty”, he licked over the bite, tasting a bit of blood. Hyunjin whined and shook his head.

“No? What’s your colour, princess? Am I being too much?”, Felix took Hyunjin’s face in his hands and made him look at him.

“Green, I’m green. This much is perfect, want more, Lixie”, Hyunjin finally answered.

Felix nodded and continued, “Then answer what I asked, dumb slut”, he moved his hand to hold Hyunjin's neck, without putting pressure, just keeping his hand there.

“Y-es, I am, sir”. Hyunjin panicked. He didn’t really know what prompted him to call Felix, sunshine Lixie, ‘sir’ of all things, but it felt right on his tongue. The blush spread through his chest as he strayed his eyes from Felix in shame, but he tutted Hyunjin and told him to look at him. “I like that. Keep calling me that, princess.”

Felix kissed him again, hard but fleeting, and told him to shift close to the headboard and sit with his back resting on it. Hyunjin obeyed quickly, putting Felix’s pillow to cushion his back. Felix spread his legs with his hands, his teeny tiny hands, kissed and dragged them up his thighs, nails painting streaks of red, then up his sides and chest, playing with his nipples on the way, kissing his neck and jaw.

“Love your neck, Jinnie, it’s perfect to mark up, should I do it? What do you think?”, he asked between mouthing wet kisses and biting his earlobe.

“Please, yes”, Hyunjin breathed out. The cold breath on Felix’s own neck making him shiver. Felix slapped his thigh again. “I thought I told the little slut to call me sir.”

“S-sorry, s-sir, please, mark me up”, Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Felix to pull him closer, and Felix let him off on that one since he also wanted to be as close as possible to him. He painted Hyunjin’s neck as if it was a canvas, not bothering to keep the love bites hidden so everyone would know Hyunjin was his. His Jinnie, his Hyunie, his princess.

When he was satisfied with the mess he had made on his neck, he released himself from Hyunjin’s tight grip and told him to keep his hands on his sides.

“I’m going to prep myself for your dick, you stay put there and watch, yes?”, and Hyunjin died.

The end.

No, but seriously, poor Hyunjin knew there couldn’t be anything hotter than Felix opening himself up for his dick. He whimpered, but nodded quickly anyway, following it with a breathy “yes, please, thank you, sir”, barely comprehensible so jumbled the words were, before Felix could scold him for not using his words.

It was torture. He was still fully clothed, his slacks tight around his dick that was oozing precome, the liquid wetting his boxers and even overflowing onto his pants, an obvious dark spot forming where the head was squeezed beneath the layers. As if that wasn’t enough, Felix was making a show for him. He held his breath, lungs and throat burning from the sweetness of his smell everywhere around him as Felix undressed painfully slow, pulling the fabric of his sweatpants down his hips in slow motion, swaying a bit in a silent sensual dance that didn’t need a song.

He dug his nails on his toned abs as he lifted his t-shirt at an agonising pace, the very tip of his fingers barely touching his nipples on their way up his torso, the movement making Hyunjin’s mouth water. He wanted to suck on those buds _so bad._ But he was going to be good, so he opted to bite at his own lips.

Hyunjin could only gape at the view and hold the sheets in a vice grip. He could only try hope not to come in his pants at the surreal scene unfolding in front of him. He was painfully hard, and it didn’t make anything easier that Felix’s aroma permeated the room and invaded his lungs each time he ventured breathing in to soothe the burn; it made his throat burn and his mouth water even more instead. He could feel his spit accumulating on his mouth and some of it making way down his chin, but really, he didn’t dare move even to wipe it off.

He felt his fangs elongating when Felix got to his boxers. “Yellow… _yellow_ , Lixie”, he sobbed. Felix immediately stopped and got closer to him.

“What is it, princess? Are you ok?”, he looked so concerned that Hyunjin’s heart hurt at the view. He cupped his cheek with a hand and wiped the drool that was stuck on the corner of his mouth.

“S-sorry, I’m sor-ry”, he whimpered.

“No, it’s ok doll, tell me what’s wrong”, he lowered his hand to his shoulders, drawing soothing circles.

“M-my fangs… I c-can’t, Lixie. I might hurt you”, he looked at Felix, devastated. He didn’t feel like he’d attack Felix, no. But accidents happened… he could end up biting him, there was just no way to be sure. And it could scare Felix even if he pulled away. Liking vampires was different than wanting one to bite you. Hyunjin’s mind was on a roll, creating thousands of scenarios, some more unlikely than others.

“Oh, princess, it’s ok. You won’t hurt me, right?”, Felix asked rhetorically, more a reaffirmation for Hyunjin’s comfort than anything, but Hyunjin agreed anyway. “And I want you to bite me. If you’re good I gonna let you do it, how does that sound?”, he batted his eyelashes and looked from under them in the way he knew Hyunjin could never say no to.

Hyunjin whined, his lower parts betraying him and showing interest. “You can’t say that. It’s not… it’s dangerous, Lixie, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know how it is. You’ve bit me already. I want you to do it again, the right way, but if you don’t want to that’s ok too. We can stop if it’s too much, princess”, he smiled at Hyunjin.

“We… can keep going. Just, safeword if I hurt you, please. I’ll stop, I swear.”

Felix nodded, “I’m green. What’s your colour, princess?”

“Green”, Hyunjin slouched against the pillow again, body going lax, and Felix peeled away from him after a sloppy kiss, taking his boxers off like nothing had happened, just as teasingly slow as he had been with every other piece of clothing, his hungry half-lidded eyes crossing momently with Hyunjin’s, making the vampire fall back into his haze of horniness instantly. Felix was gorgeous, he knew, he had always known. He even had seen him naked before. But this was different. Seeing him naked like this, with intention, was overwhelming. From the soft blond hair on his head to the freckles that dusted his skin, to his big eyes, to his slim yet toned body, his tiny waist and hands, to this small butt – Hyunjin loved it all, wanted to taste it all. Worship it.

Felix opened his drawer to grab a pink bottle of lube and then stopped.

“Do vampires need condoms?”, he quirked a brow.

Hyunjin scoffed, “no… but we can wear one if you want”. Felix shook his head. “If there’s no need, then I don’t want to.”

He placed himself in front of Hyunjin, the vampire cursing under his breath, and when he turned around and bent over on all fours, Hyunjin almost short-circuited and came right then. Everything was too much. Felix seemed to notice; the way his eyes darted down to the dark spot on his slacks followed by him licking his lips, eyes dark in want and half-lidded, told him so. That satisfied smirk told him so too.

He spread his legs far apart, ever so flexible, and sucked a finger while staring at Hyunjin. “You’re going to watch everything, princess. Don’t look away, understood?”

“Yes, sir”, Hyunjin grabbed at the sheets below him harder and heard it tear. Felix didn’t seem to care, so he didn’t ease his grip, his knuckles whitening at the strain.

Truth was, Felix was distracted having a moment. It excited him beyond measure to know Hyunjin was so strong, abnormally strong but wouldn’t move just because he said so. There were no physical bounds, only his order. And that was enough. The thrill of it was sufficient to put him on cloud nine. Hyunjin’s eyes shifting time and time again to a startling red were such a turn on as well, specially because he didn’t think Hyunjin noticed it was happening. Felix loved to know his princess was struggling to keep himself in check.

“And don’t you dare come without permission. Be good”, Felix’s voice strained along the line when his finger started to circle his own rim gently.

“F-fuck, yes, s-sir”, Hyunjin blinked hard, forcing the tears away to see better.

He lubed his fingers and balanced himself on one forearm as he incessantly circled his rim, sank the tip of his finger in and then returned to circling it, and Hyunjin wasn’t sure who he was teasing anymore because that had to be taking a toll on Felix as well. He let out soft gasps and low moans, his voice as deep as the ocean echoing through the room and creating a sinful symphony that Hyunjin was more than glad to listen to.

But even Felix’s patience had limits, and he was starting to get needy. He began plunging his finger deeper, his moans coming louder and in higher pitch. One finger soon turned to two and then three. They were too small to satisfy him, not long nor thick enough, reaching just short of his prostate, always getting tormentingly close to it, but never touching. He added a forth finger, the extra thickness giving him some relief, but it wasn’t deep enough. He needed more.

He got up and crawled his way like a jaguar stalking its prey to a very dazed Hyunjin, who was looking stupidly cute with his mouth open and drool clinging to his fangs, chest heaving hard. His eyes were a constant scarlet red, mesmerisingly gorgeous. Felix touched his thigh to bring him back to Earth.

“Hyunie, princess, are you still there?”, he laughed.

“Y-yes, sir. Please…”

“I need you to be specific, princess”, he wiped a tear that fell down Hyunjin’s face.

“Need to come so bad, p-pleas-“, Felix brushed his hand along his length and applied pressure, a broken moan being forced out of Hyunjin.

“I’m going to sit on your pretty dick and fuck myself and you’re going to sit there and take it. You can come after I do. Do you think you can do that, princess?”

Felix needed to be sure it was ok, they hadn’t discussed things as thoroughly as he would have liked, but Hyunjin did have a safeword and he trusted him to use it.

“I- I can try, but I’m so- f-fuck, _so close_ , sir.”

“What’s your colour, baby, how are you doing?”, Felix asked to be sure.

“Green, so green. I’m ok.”

“Then do your best, yes?”, Hyunjin nodded and Felix trailed his fingers gently up his clothed cock. Hyunjin flinched and winced at the feeling, so sensitive he was after being denied any touch endlessly, yet he didn’t try to shy away. He’d be good for Felix.

Felix pulled Hyunjin’s slacks off, then his shirt and tossed them on the floor.

He admired the masterpiece in front of him: Hyunjin with his neck all marked up, his big dick dripping, thighs shaking, knuckles white grabbing for life on the sheets, eyes fluttering and irises red, cheeks burning, fangs so pretty and tempting in his mouth… indeed, a _masterpiece_ , so stunning he wanted to have a picture of him. Maybe another time.

Felix leaned to the side to grab the lube and smeared it on his hand, warming it up before enveloping Hyunjin’s dick as best as his little fingers allowed him to slick him up - he couldn’t even wrap them around his girth, tips just shy of each other, and it made his own cock twitch. The boy’s back arched and he gasped, grasping at the torn sheets harder, a moan that sounded a lot like Felix’s name leaving his plush lips.

Felix lined himself and teased his rim with the head, his moans joining Hyunjin’s in a wanton song. Then he dropped himself all at once, groaning loudly, satisfied at _finally_ being filled. And wow, did Hyunjin fill him up good. Hyunjin let his own broken moan out, hands flying to Felix’s hips. He closed his eyes tightly, his orgasm hitting him full force and making him blank out for a second, white spots on his vision even with his eyes closed.

“S-sorry, s-sorry”, Hyunjin cried as he came down from what was probably the hardest orgasm of his life.

“Tsk, such a useless slut, coming before me”, Felix scowled at him and pulled his hair. “What should I do, huh? What do you think bad boys deserve, Hyunjinie?”

Hyunjin whimpered, eyes flooding with tears again, “p-punish me, sir, I was b-bad.”

“I’m going to keep my words and ride your useless dick until I come. Can you handle that? What’s your colour?”

“Green, green, please, wanna be good”, Hyunjin dropped his hands back to the bed.

“Fuck, you’re lucky you’re so pretty, princess. I won’t take long, anything just say red, ok?”, Felix gave Hyunjin a little peck and Hyunjin whispered a soft agreement.

Felix lifted himself up and started a frantic pace, jumping on Hyunjin’s dick like he was born for it. Hyunjin mewled and sobbed, but stayed still, his fangs worrying on his lips until he cut the skin, the blood on his lips making both of them moan. Felix kissed him again, passionately, tongue licking at the blood and spreading it between their mouths while his pace never faulted. Hyunjin’s dick didn’t take long to become hard as a rock inside him, and the vampire writhed underneath him, full body shuddering.

“Fuck, princess, I’m so- c-close, please bite me”, Felix said between moans. Hyunjin glanced at Felix’s neck, then at his face.

“Are y-you sure?”, he looked warily at Felix, one of the fangs digging on his lower lip, and Felix groaned. Fuck, he wanted those on his neck like, yesterday.

“Yeah, baby, f-fuck, want it so bad.”

Hyunjin straightened himself a bit, placed a hand on his hip and the other at his nape, gently tangling his fingers on his hair. Felix tilted his head to the side to give him more space and slowed his motions to a sluggish deep grinding on Hyunjin’s dick. Hyunjin slowly sank his fangs, not only letting Felix feel every millimetre of them, but also measuring his control as the blood started to flood his mouth. He sucked lightly although with some effort, not wanting to take too much and hurt Felix, but wanting nothing more than drown in his blood. He moaned as the taste filled his mouth, he’d never find anything better.

Felix’s mouth fell open, a sound between a groan and a moan making way through him as he came with Hyunjin drinking his blood. Hyunjin came again right after him, the sweet taste of Felix’s blood along with Felix’s walls tightening around his cock too much for him to handle. His whine, higher pitched than Felix’s echoed louder in the room.

He felt Felix pull on his hair and drew back, admiring the puncture wounds for a moment. Felix saw him staring, grinned and brushed his fingers against them, wincing at the sting, but still spreading the red liquid down his collarbones and chest. Hand never letting go of Hyunjin’s locks to make sure he kept watching.

“Clean it”, he whispered the order as he looked at Hyunjin’s eyes. And who was Hyunjin to deny Lee Felix anything?

“Yes, sir”, he shivered, his glassy eyes closing as he lapped the mess Felix had made and catching the droplets that escaped the wound while he was busy, moaning at the taste. It was intoxicating, there was nothing in this world that tasted better than Felix. He continued lapping at the bite to stop the bleeding. Felix brought his dirty hand to up and offered it to Hyunjin, who made sure to make a show of licking and sucking each of his fingers off, pleased with the satisfied smile Felix gave him.

“Such a good little doll, doing so good for me”, he said as he slid his hands down Hyunjin’s chest and tummy, hands spreading his come on Hyunjin’s skin and his fingers, only to then bring them up to Hyunjin’s lips again. He didn’t have to ask this time, Hyunjin just opened his mouth to let Felix’s fingers in and got back to work, cleaning each finger to perfection once again. “Such a good princess. Are you ok, pretty baby? Was everything ok?”

“Everything was perfect, Lixie”, he smiled fondly at Felix.

They kissed lazily after he helped Felix up and off his oversensitive dick, both lying down to cuddle. The mess was made, and cleaning up could wait.

When they got up to take a shower, Hyunjin patched up Felix’s neck, insisting it was important. Even though vampire bites healed much quicker than normal wounds, they still needed treatment and it’d be there, marking Felix for the next day at least. That detail made Hyunjin particularly satisfied. He also put some pomade on the bruises he left when gripping Felix’s hips, endless apologies slipping through his lips until Felix shut him up with kisses and reassurance that he loved the marks, that he could’ve made more.

When they came out of the bathroom with Hyunjin back-hugging Felix and only towels around their hips, Changbin, who was just arriving home almost choked on his spit. The boys blushed and rushed to Felix’s room.

“I hope you used protection!”, the older boy hollered at them, earning nothing but giggles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. That happened. Listen to Binnie and use protection, kiddos.
> 
> I have another planned Minsung oneshot to add to this AU, as I’ve probably already mentioned. My fingers needed to write about Minsung. So the fic will be about them. I’m just proofreading and fixing some things… it’s almost ready >:3 I might also add another spin-off to this work because I… might want to write more Seungchan smut… (I can see you judging me D: don’t~ D:)
> 
> Anyway…
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, babies, I love reading comments 🥺 and kudos give me reassurance that I don’t suck~.
> 
> Next chapter we’re back on track with Channie~! o>
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	9. The side effects of a day walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is doing great as a vampire. Except he’s lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back on schedule with Mr. Bang and some Seungchan~. I’d like to say thank you for all of you that have read this far, I’m aware my plot is not even strong enough to be called plot. I’m sorry, truly, but you _have_ been warned since chapter 1 xD
> 
> Ps.: if you're reading on mobile, I recommend reading this chapter on landscape mode. Or at least the last part of it. There's a chat, so it'll be easier to distinguish each speaker like that!
> 
> **Chapter’s warnings:** light angst.
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Vampire life was boring.

Chan was tired of it already. It was almost turning a month, only two days left, but the hours had been passing especially slow that month. Everyone was busy out most of the week – Seungmin had his part-time job. Jeongin had classes _and_ a part-time job. Minho, Hyunjin and Felix had classes and way too many end-of-semester tests to study to.

Time seemed to tick even slower at night since he didn’t really need to sleep. Seungmin slept, he said it was nice to turn off sometimes. But sleep had never liked Chan in the first place. So to say that now it was even harder for him to sleep should be an understatement. He didn’t get tired from the lack of sleep, however, so that was a plus. But the loneliness was still there, bugging his mind during the silent nights that he spent mostly writing lyrics on his computer and listening to the soft breaths Jeongin and Seungmin let out while they rested.

Chan was lonely and it was eating him away. The past week he hadn’t even had much company during the day. With all of his friends on end-of-semester frenzy, Seungmin would just leave him with enough blood on the fridge and go about his business. He’d look apologetic, but he couldn’t do much. The first week of Chan’s transformation he had missed work everyday, claiming a strong cold, but he couldn’t really miss any more days.

He didn’t even need much blood anymore, drinking a bag a day, and that would leave him even more restless, his mouth begging to latch onto something as a distraction. He could finally retract his fangs, and his eyes rarely got out of control, but he had his moments of relapse. It helped him keep them in check that he could feel when they shifted in colour… like a tension behind them, as if he was straining to look at something really far or really small. As for his fangs, his gums itched when they poked out. Even his head was better, the headaches almost gone. He felt ready to go out, but Minho wanted to be sure he was completely in control.

He would usually agree with him - it’s best to be safe than sorry - but the boredom and the loneliness were giving him ideas… Which was why he was putting on his jeans and discarding his sweatpants. Just a walk around the neighbourhood should be fine. He had to go out eventually anyway. The month ended in two days, he felt fine. I’d be fine.

He walked down the main street, checking store vitrines and watching the people go about their business. He felt great, really. His head hurt a bit because of the sun, or maybe it was just his body not fully used to being undead, but he was doing great. He could smell the people around him, their scents as tempting as that last piece of chocolate you kept for later, but it was manageable. He let his feet take him wherever they wanted, not minding the destination, since he could always dash back home.

He didn’t count on his feet taking him automatically to his dorm though. When he noticed where he was he shook his head and sighed, turning around to get back downstairs.

He took each step slowly, letting his mind wander once again. He missed being with his friends. Jisung was always so jittery and loud it was weird not seeing him for so long. He missed his adventures with Changbin as well. The three of them had a special connection, with the three of them enjoying to compose music. The others visited as much as they could, but… it was still lonely. He pushed the thought away to avoid getting emotional when he was out and about whereas he should be at Seungmin’s home, being responsible and careful. He began to regret a bit going out. He was letting his loneliness cloud his judgement again, like he did the night he almost ended up killed.

He focused on looking at his feet as they hit the steps bellow. His movements had gotten so much more elegant since the transformation. The noise he made when he walked was so light it seemed he had no weight.

“Chan?”, he looked up.

Chan’s eyes widened and he instantaneously blinked hard to make sure they wouldn’t change colour with the shock. _Fuck, of course Jisung would take the stairs_. Except no, he never took the stairs, he was lazy as fuck, what the hell?

“Are you back?”, Jisung asked uncertain.

“No…”, he drawled out the syllable.

Jisung scoffed, “Looks like you are though; aren’t you here?”, he said as he climbed up some steps to be closer to Chan.

“I still have something to do… so I’m here, but not… back”, Chan tried to explain vaguely.

“Do I need to find a new roommate?”, Jisung knitted his eyebrows.

“No! I’ll be back soon, really”, he went down some steps and grabbed Jisung’s hands. “Just wait a bit, ok?”

Jisung flinched, “Holy shit, Chan, you’re freezing!”, he tightened his grip when Chan made to let go. “Want me to grab more of your coats?’, he looked up at him, eyes full of concern, a scowl that looked cute in pair with his chubby cheeks. Chan had to smile, sometimes he forgot Jisung was cute, even with Minho reminding him every second he could.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

“That’s what you’ve been saying since day one. It’s been a month already, how much longer until you’re back?”, Jisung climbed one more step to level himself with Chan. He was a bit too close for comfort now, Chan had the perfect view of his neck, the bobbing of his Adam’s apple very distracting. “Chan?”, Jisung had to call him.

“Oh, sorry… I just got… distracted”, Chan looked up and Jisung immediately took a step back and pulled his hand away.

“H-holy shit…”, Jisung’s eyes were as big as they could get, mouth wide open, a clear look of fear on his face.

_Fuck._

Chan could feel it. That his eyes were going crazy right now. _God_ , he was stupid. He should’ve stayed home. Talk about regret, Chan is a master at it at this point.

“Sungie.. calm down. It’s ok, I’ll… explain things to you”, Chan tried.

“Y-you… y-your eyes…”, Jisung stammered, slowly walking up the stairs backwards.

“Yes, they’re… Sungie, don’t be like that, it’s still me. You wound be by acting scared. We’re friends”, Chan wasn’t really wounded. He totally understood Jisung fearing him, but since it had gotten to that point, he’d have to play a bit dirty, otherwise Jisung would just freak out and scream his secret to the world. Chan and Jisung had been friends for a long time, Chan knew what made him snap out of it.

Jisung’s mouth wavered a bit open, and slowly closed. His defensive stance with an arm extended as a shield gradually dropped, until he finally stopped walking backwards when he noticed Chan wasn’t following him upstairs, just staring at him with pleading eyes.Chan could hear his heart hammering in his chest, how ragged his breathing was, but he change in posture meant he could make this work. Jisung wasn’t scared of Chan, he was scared of his idea of a monster.

The boy suddenly ran the rest of the steps though, hurrying to his room as his legs burned at the unexpected exercise. Chan rushed behind him, not trying to catch him – that’d only scare Jisung more – but hoping they could talk at least through the door.

Jisung locked the door as soon as he was past the threshold, throat tight and closing more each second as he panicked, his eyes flooding with tears.

He heard a soft knock on the door he was still leaning on, and almost fainted. What was Chan? Was he going to eat him? His legs quivered under him, wanting to give out.

“Sungie…”, Chan said lightly, as gently as he could. “I’d never hurt you, Sungie”, he said pitifully, “you’re one of my best friends, it’s just me…”, Chan was on really thin ice here, if Jisung freaked out more what would he do?

Jisung squeezed his eyes shut, maybe those weed brownies were spiced up. Johnny had pulled one on him, for sure. “Sungie…”, Jisung cursed in his mind. He could hear the waver on Chan’s voice, like he was going to cry. Jisung’s heartbeat slowly decreased, still fast but less desperate. The thing is: Jisung was scared. But he believed Chan; he’d never hurt him. He never had and never would - he knew his fear was unreasonable. If Red Chan was still Chan, that is… for once in his life he needed to be brave. He swallowed his fear, wiped the tears and opened the door.

Chan looked just as pitiful as he had sounded.

“We’re going inside and you’re going to tell me everything”, he rushed the words before he regretted them and didn’t even wait for Chan to agree, just turned around and walked to his room. And as he’d expected, Chan was there behind him when he turned around. Not weird scary Red Chan, but his friend Chan, with dark brown eyes. Chan closed the door behind him, but didn’t lock it, stopping Jisung as well when he motioned to do it.

“Let’s keep it like this. I’ll be more comfortable and you’ll feel safer”, Jisung only nodded, trying hard not to gulp, to stop the shiver he knew wanted to go down his back.

Chan didn’t have much of a choice, so he told Jisung what happened. Jisung solely listened to his monologue as he sat with his elbows resting on his knees and hands clasped on top of each other in a fist, his expression changing from fearful to surprised to sad to utterly horrified depending on what Chan told him. He told him about his days at Seungmin’s house, about how he felt while he learned about his new self, about the fight Hyunjin and Minho had and the incident with Felix.

“That… was a lot”, Jisung said when Chan had ended his story. “I’m surprised Minho and Hyunjin were able to hide it for so long…”, he looked at Chan with a pained expression. “I feel like I failed them as a friend, for not noticing they went through this kind of shit.”

“Don’t be. Minho never wanted anyone to know, that much I’m sure. He didn’t want any of us involved in this, especially you”, Jisung blushed and Chan tried and failed not to giggle before continuing, “And Hyunjin just kind of followed what Minho said. He was scared Felix would reject him, can you believe that?”, Chan laughed and Jisung cackled.

“Lix? Rejecting Hyunjin of all people? Impossible.”

“I think they’re getting together now, since Hyunjin’s secret is out”, Chan smiled. “They’ll be good for each other. I’m happy for them.”

“Yeah, if he had told Felix earlier things wouldn’t have gotten so crazy. I mean, Felix actually _likes_ vampires, so what was the point really?”, he scoffed and leaned back on the couch, finally feeling himself relax.

“You know how whipped he is for him. And Felix’s enthusiasm could be dangerous, I was kind of scared too.”

“Yeah…”, Jisung straightened himself and gave Chan a startled look, “Changbin doesn’t know yet.”

“No…”, Chan sighed. “Since the idea was to keep it a secret…”

“You should tell him. He’ll be sad to be the last one to know”

“I will. I just need… time”, Chan grimaced. “I shouldn’t be here. Minho is going to kill me”, he realised what he said and looked at Jisung scared, “Holy shit he’s going to _end me_. I shouldn’t have told you, _fuck_!”, he facepalmed and grunted.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Minho was planning to tell me…”

“He’s not. _Believe_ me”, Chan groaned.

“Why not?”, Jisung frowned.

“You’re kidding right? You’re scared of all things creepy, bro! He thinks you’ll freak out and honestly, you did, so his fear is valid”, Chan huffed.

“Ok ok, sure, I get it”, Jisung pouted.

“I don’t want him to kick me in the face or stab me. Fuck, he’s so scary when he’s angry”, Chan whined, whereas Jisung smiled. “Yeah, it’s kinda hot”, he said unintentionally and Chan grimaced. “My face squished on concrete won’t be hot, Jisung!”

“Chan, chill. I’ll talk to him. I’ll make him slip up and then I’ll pretend I found out on my own. How does that sound?”, Jisung smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

“That.. might work. How the hell are you going to do that though? I don’t know his actual age, but I’m guessing he’s old enough not to slip up so easily”, he crossed his arms and leaned back.

“I have a plan, worry not”, Jisung smirked.

“What did he do for you to stop asking about me anyway? You were asking them nonstop and suddenly dropped it”, Chan arched a brow.

“Minho’s very convincing”, Jisung blushed. “Let’s leave it at that.”

Chan giggled, “I see… so you’re together now?”

“Yeah… but he’s being a dick and hiding _his fucking species_ from me, bro”, Jisung sighs, “am I _that_ unreliable?”

“Of course not, Sungie, but you have to admit you’re a sissy”, Jisung punched him on the chest, “I’m not judging! But that makes him scared to share this specific thing with you… for obvious reasons.”

“Fuck, sure, yeah, you got a point”, Jisung slouched. “But I’ll deal with that. He won’t even see me coming”, he grinned and they high-fived. “Good luck then, mate.”

Chan decided it was best if he headed out before anyone got home and missed him. Things hadn’t gone as planned, but oh well, he hadn’t killed Jisung, so he’d count that as a win.

⪼⪻

Seungmin was fuming when Chan got back and wow, it was hot. Seungmin was hot. And cute. Chan was so whipped it was hard to hide it. Seungmin was like a puppy most of the time, sweet and caring and all smiles and soft voice, but Chan also liked the way he got when he was pissed off, all red face and heavy steps, arms flailing around in frustration. Chan would be lying if he said it didn’t get him hard, and he was no lier.

Chan also loved that Seungmin bothered to listen to him explain his whereabouts while he was clearly losing his shit. He sat down close to him, hand in his, one of their legs bent so they could face each other, and let Chan tell him his tale; that he went for a walk, that he was so bored and lonely in the empty apartment. Slowly he saw his face soften.

“You should have at least told someone. If something had happened we wouldn’t know where you were…”, Seungmin said after Chan finished telling him about his successful adventure - leaving out the part where Jisung found out about everything entirely.

“I know. I’m sorry, ok? Next time I’ll text each one of you”, he snapped his fingers, “Even better! Let’s create a group chat with us vampires and maybe Felix if he behaves”, Chan laughed.

“Yeah, sure, that’d be nice”, Seungmin smiled. “Anything so you don’t worry me to death”. On a serious note, he added, “And I’m sorry we made you feel lonely.”

“Hey”, he lifted Seungmin’s head that had lowered to stare at his feet, “work is work. It’s ok, I just get like that sometimes. I don’t even need to be alone to feel like that, it just happens. I can handle it”, Chan shrugged.

Seungmin scooted closer and hugged him, his face hidden on Chan’s shoulder, “I don’t want you to feel lonely, ever.”

Chan smiled and sank on his hold, snuggling his face on his neck. “I’m never lonely with you.”

⪼⪻

**TOP SECRET** 🧛 **CHAT**

🔒Messages and calls are end-to-end encrypted. No one outside of this chat, not even MsgApp, can read or listen to them. Tap to lean more.

* * *

You created this group

* * *

You added Lino🧛🏻

* * *

You added Minnie💜

* * *

You added Jinnie🦙

* * *

You added Lix✨

* * *

You added Innie🦊

* * *

Chat’s open for vampy business | 22:01

**Lino** 🧛🏻

u realise | 22:05

it’s not rly top secret | 22:05

if u put the vamp emoji | 22:05

right? | 22:05

of course it is | 22:06

it’s saying top secret |22:06

so it’s top secret |22:06

**Jinnie** 🦙

you’re no fun linooo >:( | 22:13

**Minnie** 💜

it’s ‘cause he’s old | 22:14

**Lino** 🧛🏻

we’ll talk later | 22:14

in person seungmin | 22:14

**Innie** 🦊

please kill him outside |22:15

I can’t handle |22:15

any more blood stains |22:15

no one’s dying geez | 22:20

**Lino** 🧛🏻

enjoy his dick while u can | 22:22

idk what ur talking about | 22:22

**Lino** 🧛🏻

should I remind you | 22:23

what my pure ears heard? | 22:23

please spare me | 22:23

**Meanho** 🧛🏻

sounds a lot like when | 22:23

u begged him | 22:23

**Innie** 🦊

don’t make me remember | 22:24

thanks | 22:24

hate u guys omg | 22:24

y did I think | 22:24

this was a good idea | 22:24

**Jinnie** 🦙

wait, chan begs? | 22:24

**Minnie** 💜

Yeah, its pretty | 22:25

I hate my life | 22:25

u guys suck | 22:25

**Meanho** 🧛🏻

that we do | 22:29

😩 stop please | 22:29

**Jinnie🦙**

holy shit he DOES BEG | 22:29

****Innie** 🦊**

if you guys don't shut up | 22:29

i'm leaving | 22:29

**Lix** ✨

omg this is perfect | 22:31

a vampire chat is | 22:31

all i ever wanted!!!! | 22:31

**Jinnie** 🦙

i thought that was me :( | 22:33

**Lix** ✨

don’t sulk, jinnie~ | 22:34

u know i love u | 22:34

but vampire chat?? | 22:34

my dream has come true | 22:34

I’m going to ask so | 22:34

many | 22:34

questions!!! | 22:34

Actually I have some now | 22:34

**Minnie** 💜

Here he comes | 22:34

**Lix** ✨

do u guys bite just to | 22:35

puncture the skin | 22:35

or r fangs like straws? | 22:35

is Dracula real? | 22:35

r vamp slayers a thing? | 22:35

**Jinnie** 🦙

    

**Lix✨**

do u guys bite just to

puncture the skin

or r fangs like straws?

Shouldn’t u know this alrdy? | 22:36

**Lino** 🧛🏻

vamp hunters exist | 22:36

Chan, make me adm | 22:36

**Lix✨**

    

**Jinnie** 🦙

Shouldn’t u know this alrdy?

Maybe | 22:36

but first time i was freakin out | 22:36

Second time I was distracted | 22:36

**Minnie** 💜

what do u mean 2nd time? |22:37

Distracted by what?? D: | 22:37

**Innie** 🦊

r u sure u wanna know…? 😩 | 22:37

**Lix✨**

    

**Minnie** 💜

Distracted by what??

By his dick | 22:37

**Minnie** 💜

I regret asking 🤦 | 22:37

    

**Lino** 🧛🏻 .

Chan, make me adm .

Y? | 22:38

done | 22:38

* * *

**Lino** 🧛🏻 **removed Lix** ✨

* * *

… | 22:38

**Jinnie** 🦙

u’re so meeeaaannn | 22:38

bring my baby baaack~ 😭 | 22:39

**Innie** 🦊

valid question thou | 22:39

**Minnie** 💜

Hahaha Min has no mercy | 22:39

**Lino🧛🏻**

    

**Innie** 🦊

valid question thou

I’ll bite u and u let me know | 22:40

**Innie** 🦊

No thank u, been there | 22:42

done that | 22:42

and i still dont know | 22:42 

Lix will share his knowledge | 22:42

add him back | 22:42

* * *

You added Lix✨

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered making Sungie freak out by Minho going craycray on him. But really, that didn’t sound probable - Minho is very under control of his vampy-ness.
> 
> The Minsung side story #2 shall be posted next as part 3 of this series. So if you’re interested on that, either subscribe to the series or keep an eye out for my next post! It’ll follow the schedule of the series, so that will be out tomorrow (Feb 10), and chapter 10 of this work will come the day after tomorrow (Feb 11).
> 
> I’d like to add that Channie being a whiny friend and changing Minho's name for like 10 min feels like something he'd actually do 🤣.
> 
> Also, if the chat part has line breaks mid-phrase and it looks wonky I apologise. But to make it work on mobile as well i had to break the lines pretty short D: otherwise it just looked like a block of text without any separation between each speaker ^^'
> 
> Reminder: kudos and comments are sustenance to the author.
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	10. The secret’s out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally let Changbin in on the secret. What will that entail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [insert ominous foreboding music]
> 
> **On this chapter:** suspense, angst
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

After what Chan had said about being lonely, the whole group started to head home as soon as their activities of the day were done. Chan felt a little guilty, but Seungmin assured him no one was forcing themselves to do that, he had just commented and the others started to flood into the apartment every night. Well, it had been only three days since, but the difference was already noticeable.

This night was also special, Minho had sent them a message on the ‘Top Secret’ Chat that said he had an announcement, so everyone had gotten there earlier. Hyunjin, Jeongin and Felix were already busy gaming, Seungmin and Chan were cuddled up watching something on Seungmin’s phone, since the TV had been taken over.

Hence it not being really a surprise when they heard the bell ring. Seungmin glanced at Jeongin, hoping the boy would pause the game and get the door. When he didn’t even look up as the bell rang again, he groaned and went to do it himself. For fucking real though, the boy was already back to living with him, couldn’t he help a little?

He didn’t even bother looking through the peephole, unlocking and pulling the door open.

“Uh…”, Seungmin tilted his head in confusion. _What is Jisung doing here?_

“I’ll explain, let us through”, Minho read his mind – more like his face – and pushed Seungmin out of the way to get Jisung inside with a hand on his back.

Seungmin heard the noise of the game cease, the silence breaking him out of his stupor. He strode to the living room and stopped next to Chan. Was he missing something? Didn’t seem so – Hyunjin had his mouth open dramatically, Jeongin and Felix were wide-eyed, Chan gulped loudly beside him.

No one could say a word, only wait for Minho to speak, but Jisung spoke first.

“Sup guys, so uh… The secret’s out? Surprise?”, he made ‘tada~’ hands and smiled brightly.

“I would have said it differently, but yeah, that’s the gist of it”, Minho scoffed.

Felix ran to Jisung and hugged him, almost shouting a “Finally I can talk to you about vampires!”, which made the room burst in laughter. Everyone but Chan was curious to know how he had found out, if Minho had created balls and told him, they were, however, quickly brushed off with an “it as an accident”. Yeah, Chan knew what kind of accident.

“So this is the great announcement?”, Jeongin asked, and Jisung looked at him happily. “You’re Jeongin, right?”

“Yeah, nice to meet you”, they shook hands.

“No, actually no”, Minho shook his head. “I mean, it is, but not the only one.”

“OHMYGOD, you are getting _married_?!”, Hyunjin screeched, Jisung instantly running after him with whatever he could grab quickly in hand. “What about deepthroating this controller, Hwang Hyunjin?’’, he shouted.

Minho giggled at the scene. “He likes wet tissues better”, he said at the same time as Felix blurted out, “He likes my dick better”, everyone turned to him, Jisung included, as Hyunjin sank to his knees and curled into a ball, hiding his face. “Lixie~”, he whined.

Felix shrugged with a simper, “Am I lying?”

Chan pinched the bridge of his nose, “Can we focus for a second? What’s the other announcement?”

Minho smiled, put a hand on Chan’s shoulder, “You’re free!”

Chan punched the air, “ _Finally!_ ”

“But!”

“Butt?”, Jisung frowned.

“No~, but!”, Minho rolled his eyes, “There’s more: with Jisung knowing about us, the only one without knowing shit is Changbin. And it feels unfair.”

“Agreed. We should tell him!”, Chan patted Minho’s back. “Do we tell him together or just one of us?”

“I think…”, Jisung chirped in, “it’s best if only one person does it. If he freaks out, at least most of the group can still meet him.”

“That sounds shitty”, Hyunjin scowled, “So what? We’re going to throw one of us under the bus to take the hit?”

Jisung shook his head, taken aback, he hadn’t thought about it that way.

“Changbin is chill, we shouldn’t have any problems with him”, Minho shrugged. “Let’s set a date and tell him.”

⪼⪻

A week later, Changbin was seated on Minho’s couch, eyeing all of them suspiciously. “Why am I the only one sitting?”

“We have to tell you something”, Minho bluntly stated, arms crossed to hide his nervousness.

Changbin raised a single brow, leaned on the backrest of the sofa. “If it’s a crime, I’m not covering your asses.”

“Oh my god, no!”, Felix looked at him horrified, “We’d never drag you down like that Binnie!”

“Well, then why is Minho shaking? I’ve never seen him shake”, Changbin frowned, eyebrows knitting impossibly close.

“That’s because he’s scared you’re going to freak out when we tell you he, Chan, Hyunjin and Seungmin here”, he pointed, “are vampires”, Jisung said calmer than he talked about the weather.

A second, two. Changbin looked at each mentioned person, and sighed.

“Shit, I _knew it_ ”, he looked at Minho specifically, and the boy felt a chill run down his spine, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He gulped. What was he missing that his body was warning him of? It bugged him, but he shoved it away. “How did you- Why didn’t you tell us that you knew?”

Changbin sighed again, massaged his forehead with the tip of his fingers. It only made Minho warier, more alert. Through his years as a vampire he had told many people of his nature, none of them had reacted like that. Fear, dismissiveness, jokes, anger, he’d seen it all, but… what was this? Frustration? Sadness? He couldn’t tell. It was like Changbin was a blank book. He was good at observing behaviour, so what the hell was he reading on his friend?

“Because it was best if I didn’t know. And none of you told me, so I figured you thought the same”, he looked around the room, and Minho was glad. He didn’t know how much of the man’s staring he could take. What was going on on Changbin’s mind?

“Well, we didn’t mean to involve anyone. Jisung found out by accident, I was turned, Felix witnessed Hyunjin and Minho fighting – which was the biggest giveaway ever –, and Jeongin here found out on his own years ago when Seungmin was turned”, Chan detailed.

“That’s why you disappeared then?”

“Yes.”

“Who turned you? How did that _even happen_?”, he looked back at Minho, the same shiver going down his spine. “Don’t look at me! I didn’t do shit!”

“Seungmin turned me. It was an accident”, Chan shushed Minho.

“Accident…”, Changbin repeated to himself. Minho frowned, Changbin didn’t believe it. He could feel it. “It was. His donor backed off and left him starving”, he felt the need to explain it. It was like he was under interrogation, his nerves were tingling, begging him to run away. Not many things made vampires scared.

Changbin sighed, “Fuck, you shouldn’t have told me that…”, he gripped at his hair. “Well, now I must ask… And Hyunjin?”

“Seungmin as well. Also an accident”, Hyunjin himself said. He glanced at Minho, saw him eyeing Changbin cautiously. He was glad he wasn’t the only one thinking Changbin was acting strange. The hairs on his back were all standing up. He looked at Chan, and he looked confused. He looked at Seungmin and caught him checking on Minho, which said everything he needed.

When Changbin looked at Seungmin he felt his normally cold body freeze under his stare. He had only felt like this once, and he didn’t like it one bit feeling it again. “Was it really… uhn… Seungmin right?”

He nodded, not trusting his voice. Silence befell the room, even Felix, Jisung and Jeongin seemed to have caught on that something wasn’t right.

“And you, Lix? You saw them fight?”

“Ah…”, he looked at Hyunjin for confirmation. He didn’t know why, but at that moment he was scared if he said something wrong Changbin would do something bad. Hyunjin nodded, there wasn’t much they could do, and lying wouldn’t help anyone. “Yeah, I kind of followed Min and Hyunie one day and made my way into Seungmin’s apartment. They tried to warn me it wasn’t safe for me to be there, but I insisted and then things got a little crazy and they fought.”

“ _Goddamnit!_ ”, he banged the centre table, sighed once more, a long heavy painful sigh. “Were you hurt? Are you a vampire too?”, he asked softly, as if he was fighting the words he was saying himself. This was not the Changbin Felix knew. He was whiny like Hyunjin, loud like Jisung, caring like Chan. Not intimidating and serious.

“I’m not a vampire, I’m ok”, Felix smiled.

“But you were hurt…”, he insisted.

“I just cut my hand, but-“, he interrupted himself, he didn’t need to tell about the bite, right? It didn’t sound safe as things were going, the sinking feeling on his stomach was so strong he felt breathless.

“He cut his hand, I got out of control and bit him, but the others pulled me away”, Hyunjin finished, Felix glared at him, Changbin smacked his own face. “You should’ve kept that to yourself, Hyunjinie”. The vampire sent him an apologetic smile. He didn’t think lying would make their situation any better – actually, he was sure it wouldn't. And Changbin was their friend, they were there to tell him the truth, right? So that’s what they were going to do.

“I’m glad you’re ok, Lix”, Changbin smiled, genuinely, and it calmed Felix down a little. What was he so worried about? This was Changbin, their friend. “But Hyunjin, you shouldn’t have told me that. Couldn’t you have sugar-coated it?”, he groaned.

“Changbin, who are you?”, Minho finally asked, breaking Felix’s line of thought. Chan looked at Minho confused, then at Changbin. Changbin screwed his eyes shut and pressed the heel of his hands on them.

“I’m sure you can guess”, Changbin smirked grimly, leaned his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward on his seat. “Right?”

“Fucking shit…”, Minho grunted, paced around. “We can move towns…”, he gulped. “Give us some time…”

“ _What?”_ , Chan squeaked, “ _Why?!_ ”, Felix and Jisung echoed him.

“Because I’m pretty sure he’s a hunter, and when his Council finds out about what we told him they’ll come for us”, Minho swallowed thickly, turned to look at his friends, the friends he tried to hard to keep out of this but failed miserably. Fuck, he wanted to cry. This was so fucked up. How couldn’t he have known Changbin was a hunter? “Why didn’t you _tell us_?”, he swallowed the knot in his throat.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you were a vampire?”, Changbin threw back. Minho grimaced. He couldn’t really argue against that. “Would you be my friend if you knew what I was?”

Hyunjin kneeled in front of him, “I would, Binnie. We all would and you know it”, he sniffled. Changbin’s lip quivered, eyes welling up in tears. “I know.”

He breathed in slowly, “You’ve done nothing wrong in the eyes of The Council, Channie. You can stay”, Changbin said, as if it helped. “But the others…”

“Why would you out your friends to this… this _Council_?! Binnie! Our _friends_!”, Felix asked, voice so high he sounded like another person.

“Turning humans, biting them without their consent, and hiding the ones that committed such crimes are all considered serious transgressions by The Council. I can’t hide what I know… it’s physically impossible. The only way would be if I didn’t know anything. But now that you’ve told me I have no other option but to follow protocol”, Changbin fists his hair.

“You weren’t even surprised when Jisung told you the news…”, Hyunjin observed, “were you observing us?”

“I knew what you were. Like a gut feeling actually, I’ve never seen you… you know. But I wasn’t sent to watch you, if that’s what you’re asking. It was an unfortunate coincidence”, Changbin stood up, stepped in front of Minho. “I’m sure know I’m with my hands tied. I’ll do what I can to give you a day ahead at least, but that’s the best I can do”, Changbin grimaced, hugged Minho tightly. “You’ll have to be really fast. Promise you’ll hide the fastest you can.”

“We won’t be able to get ready in a day…”, Minho looked at him with teary eyes. “There’s donors we need to find, and we don’t have the money to move towns this quickly…”

“Minho…”, Changbin gripped his shoulders, “My hands are tied”, his eyes teared up too.

Minho nodded. “I.. I know…”, he scanned his friends faces, nodded his head towards the door when he fixed on Seungmin. “And you, Binnie? Will you be ok? Aren’t they like, super hardcore? Won't they punish you?”, he hugged Changbin again. “It’s ok, I can handle them. I’ll go now. I need to…”, he pushed Minho. “I need to be ready.”

Changbin looked at the others once more before heading out the door. Felix and Jisung tried to stop him, but Hyunjin and Minho held them back. “Let him go”, Minho hugged Jisung tight.

“He can’t be seen with us anymore”, a tear fell on Jisung’s shoulder where the vampire hid, voice muffled, not bearing watch his friend leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually sorry this time. Uhnn… I’ll redeem myself by the end of this (I’ll try).
> 
> Next chapter, so I’m not murdered in my sleep, will be on Changbin’s POV. So we can understand just WTF CHANGBIN D:
> 
> I won’t even ask for kudos this time. Consider it my punishment. 😔
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	11. Changbin’s Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin’s inner turmoil after the conversation. Plus a bit of backstory on Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be… kinda sad, buuuut I felt it was really important as to explain a bit of Changbin’s point of view since I’ve not done it yet.
> 
> And you guys were like "waaaaaat" last chapter, so, yeah. I think an explanation was overdue xD
> 
> **Chapter’s warnings:** angst, inner turmoil, helplessness
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Changbin was running with tears stinging his eyes, making it difficult for him to see where he was going. But did it matter? He didn’t want to stop, he couldn’t. If he did, he’d have to think about what he had to do, and he really didn’t want that. How stupid of him to think he could befriend vampires and not fuck everything up.

It should’ve been obvious to him – vampires and hunters don’t mix. His mother had told him so countless times, only for him to ignore it and make friends with two of them. Now three, but what did it matter? Nothing mattered anymore. Not the days they had spent together, nor the promises they had made to stay together forever, because as a hunter he didn’t have freedom to think or act on his own. Like a huge hive, they shared everything – all was done following the Council’s rules and needs. There were no secrets among hunters.

It sounded great to him when he was only a child running on the woods of the main house training. It meant the bullies that shoved him down to the mud couldn’t pretend to be innocent, and it meant he couldn’t be called a snitch when the supervisors took each of them to detention. It meant among his friends everyone could trust each other not to lie or betray one another. If there were no secrets there was no scheming, no back-stabbing, no lies. And it was true, there was not.

He wished he knew what the lack of privacy truly entailed when he was a child – the fear of having something that could be turned against you, the shame of being exposed. He wished someone had told him sooner that sometimes people _need_ to keep secrets.

Yet to the hunters, life was simple. Right was rewarded, wrong was punished. What allowed for punishments to be… “fair”… was the fact that there were no lies, no secrets.

Now he understood that life wasn’t as clear as black or white, right or wrong. Truths could be partial, transgressions sometimes were needed. But there was absolutely nothing he could do. The law of the Council was absolute, far above his humble opinion.

The Council ensured the law was obeyed with the help of those who were born with a special gift in the hunter bloodline, the power to unveil secrets, to see into people’s minds. Through the years the power earned them the name of seers. Seers were witches, powerful ones, capable of seeing years worth of memories. As long as the person held the memory, they had complete access to it. And so the seers are revered as the advocates of truth.

When people can see into your mind, there are no secrets.

Their law stated that every hunter had to let their mind be searched by the seers, rummaged and overturned, and for every week of his life he accepted it. Not that he had a choice. Funny thing was that Changbin actually like his seer. Well, he had liked them because he didn’t really need to hide anything. Now he wanted nothing more than never see them again.

He had to meet them the next day, what would he do? They’d know what they had told him, not bothering to gather context or reason behind their behaviours; it wasn’t their function. What they see, they report, and the Council takes action. Simple. The Council would hate what they’d see in his mind.

Minho would be hunted for hiding Seungmin after he turned Hyunjin. Seungmin for turning him in the first place, and Hyunjin for biting Felix without his consent. And once they were caught, they’d be executed, because those ancient fuckers still lived in the dark ages. God, Changbin hated being a hunter. He should’ve stayed away from them when he found out what Minho was. Until that point there was nothing in his memory that could potentially expose Minho, a memory of him looking at Minho wasn’t much of anything after all. His gut feeling was all he needed to know, and those weren’t memories.

Changbin tripped and fell down, crashing hard on the floor. He looked around. He was at the nearby park, the trees covered the sun and the breeze was cold on his face. He sighed, sobbing pitifully on his knees, hands trying to stop the tears that wouldn’t stop flowing. His chest hurt, he couldn’t breathe, the knot on his throat suffocating him painfully.

How could he save them? The simple answer was: he couldn’t. He couldn’t even save himself actually. The seer would see him giving them a day ahead. That alone made him a criminal as well, he realised in panic. He whimpered, thinking how miserable it was that he’d not only be the cause of his friends deaths, but he’d go before them. Because there was no way Minho and the others could escape the Council if they decided to send the scouts after them. Neither could he, obviously.

He could be a hunter in name. His parents might be hunters as well, but he was just… not cut-out for the job. He was not _that_ kind of hunter. Never had been. Scouts actively searched vampires, actually hunted them down and killed the transgressors. He was merely a watch dog. His missions consisted in blending in and observing potential threats, not engaging with them, which he was glad for. He wasn’t keen on the idea of murdering vampires, figures. Maybe because he had _vampire friends_.

He couldn’t remember the last time he trained as a hunter. So he was too rusty on his training to last too long on the hands of people that trained every day to kill.

Maybe that was the answer. If he’d be executed anyway, he might as well die as they chased him. If he didn’t show up to his session, they’d send someone after him. If he fought back hard enough, they’d kill him instead of taking him back to the seer. And what the seer didn’t know, couldn’t hurt his friends.

He cleaned his eyes and headed to his dorm.

He opened the door carefully, checking if Felix was home from Minho’s already. He sneaked in, grabbed his backpack and shoved some stuff in. Didn’t matter what, really, he’d not survive long on the run. Maybe a bit longer if he hid somewhere.

When he turned around, Felix was at his door, arms crossed, eyes puffy from crying, the corners of his mouth turned down. “Going somewhere?”, he rasped, voice rough from all the crying he had probably been doing.

“Lix…”

“Why?”, Felix walked forward, so _so_ angry. “ _Why_ can’t you just shut up? They’re your friends! _Our_ friends!”, he sobbed, Changbin held him when dropped to his knees.

“There are seers, they enter our minds…”

“Minho told us! But why do you have to let them see? Just don’t let them!”, Changbin swallowed. “I won’t let them, I promise”, Changbin lifted his face. “I won’t hand them over, Lix, I promise. Tell them to lay low for some time, ok?”, Felix nodded.

Changbin got up and grabbed his stupid useless bag. He looked at it, exhaled shakily. There was no turning back. If he could only choose how he’d die, he might as well choose it well. But fuck, he was so scared. His legs trembled under him, his eyes seemed to hold an entire ocean, not yet satisfied with how much he had cried already. The bag itself seemed to mock him, reminded him of how useless trying to hide would be. They’d just get a different kind of witch, one that could track him and _puff_ , he’d be gone.

It was scary, but he could do it. And he’d do it well – making it seem like he deserted was the best option. The looked at the bag. Perhaps it wasn’t so useless, it’d make it look convincing.

“Where are you going?”, Felix frowned.

“I need to do something so the seer won’t know anything”, he smiled at Felix. Pulled off the best of his acting skills as he did so, because he knew Felix would do something stupid if he had any idea what he was going to do.

“When you’ll be back?”

“I’m not sure…”, he looked at the calendar on his wall. This month he would’ve finished saving up the money to rent the studio for him, Chan and Jisung, he realised. He grabbed the envelope with the money he had saved until then and handed it to Felix. “Give this to Chan, tell him to rent the studio. Tell him I’m sorry I’m not helping with more.”

“Why? Why don’t you give him when you’re back?”, Felix sniffled.

“The deal we made with the owner is off in two weeks, I’m not sure I’m back by then. We’ve been with eyes on this one for months, so tell him to work his ass off and rent it”, he pinched the boy’s freckled cheeks and scoffed. “Don’t cry. There’s no need to, ok? Everyone will be fine.”

Felix nodded. He only managed to get out the door almost half an hour later, the boy stopping him endless times to ask more questions until he finally said goodbye and entered the lift.

He roamed the streets aimlessly, stoping only when the moon was high on the sky and he didn’t recognise his surroundings anymore. The neighbourhood was one he knew had many places to hide, but had never walked around before. He entered an alley and sat down, hugged his bag tightly. It was so cold he couldn’t feel his fingertips properly anymore. He breathed out to see the hot air from his lungs make a swirl of white smoke. Maybe he’d freeze to death and wouldn’t have to be killed with whatever they used to kill other hunters.

When it was vampires they ripped their head and heart out and then burned both. He didn’t think they’d go as far with him. Maybe a bullet to the head? Or maybe they would rip his head off just to keep the dramatics, but there’d be no reason to burn it. It’d just smell bad. He hoped they burned it. At least his corpse wouldn’t be as cold as he was and they’d end up stinky. He laughed to himself. Maybe the cold was messing with his head.

His phone rang on his pocket nonstop. Felix had probably told Hyunjin what Changbin had said to him, secrets weren’t really his forte. Changbin laughed again, Felix would’ve been a good hunter. And Hyunjin had probably spoiled the news to Minho. And Minho knew what he was doing. Probably.

Minho was old, much older than he let on, he could feel it or whatever. Hunter things. He might’ve not been born a seer, but he had at least some weird sixth sense. Changbin could only imagine what a life so long meant, what Minho had seen, how much he had suffered to get stable and to survive whilst hunters waited for any inconsequential mistake.

He had found out Minho’s age by accident, actually. He was studying some historic documents his father had sent him and saw a picture of a group of students dated on 1935. Minho was among them, smiling smugly at the camera, not much different than when he was up to mischief with Jisung. His father told him all the people on the picture had either been turned or were dead, some sort of rogue vampire attack that had wiped out the whole class. The vampire that had attacked was obviously dead, the hunters took care of him. The kids that were turned were spared, handed over to an old trustworthy vampire that agreed to teach them the laws of their world.

The seer had asked about the memory, but thankfully they couldn’t link the man in the black and white grainy photo with the image Changbin had of Minho, colourful and vivid, thankfully. That had been a close call. He could tell it was Minho although he looked different.

He ignored his phone; answering it would only make him hurt more. He had made his choice, except it wasn’t really a choice, was it? The ringing eventually stopped, and Changbin remembered something very important. He dialled a number.

“Binnie?”, a female voice answered. Changbin inhaled, “Hi, mom.”

“What is it, baby? It’s so rare for you to call”, concern evident in her voice. Yeah, Changbin had been a shitty son. “I’m sorry about that, mom. It’s just… hard, you know?”, he had to pause mid-sentence not to let his voice tremble.

“Binnie. What’s wrong?”, she said more sternly.

“Mom, do you remember when I told you I wanted to live by my rules, and that there was nothing you could do to stop me?”

“Y-yes, but what is this about?”, he heard her whisper-shouting for his dad and chuckled silently.

“I just wanted to tell you that still stands, although maybe a little differently now”, he laughed. “Of the choices I made, I regret none.”

“Binnie”, his mother’s voice wavered, “what have you done?”

“The right choice”, he hanged up. Had it sounded dramatic enough? It should be ok. The seers were never be able to tell from his mother’s memories the real reason he didn’t show up. He wasn’t sure his mother got it either. She probably thought he was deserting, which in a way, he was. It’d work. He could still save his friends.

They had so much to live still, especially Minho. He had the feeling he had been just existing until he found Jisung. He had never seen two people fit so perfectly together. And he had seen Chan holding that Seungmin guy’s hand. They were all young and in love, they had purpose and dreams.

Changbin didn’t have much of anything. He didn’t mind his major, it was not bad, but nothing special. He had his music, but it was more of a hobby than a dream – he had let that go sometime ago. He had people he loved, but no one he wanted to share his life with like his friends. His future wasn’t bright, all indicating he’d end up working for The Council as a watch dog, having his mind prodded and peeked into until the day he died.

So all in all, his life ending there wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this? This is just a drop of rain. I’m not crying.
> 
> I’d like to remind you that this story has a happy ending. It’s in the tags~ and I’ll keep my word :3. Do you really think Channie would let one of his children do something so stupid? u.ú
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	12. Chaos at the dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Changbin plots his own demise to save his friends, they realise what’s going on and make their own plans to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ 
> 
> [a wild witch appears] Hope has returned! Let's see what our boys plan to do~
> 
>  **Chapter’s warnings:** light angst (with a poor attempt at comic relief)
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

“Hyunie?”, Felix was shaking as he entered Seungmin’s apartment ten minutes after Changbin left, hands gripping desperately at his hair.

“Lix, now is not a goo-“

“Binnie grabbed a bag and left”, he interrupted, dreadful eyes going from Hyunjin to Seungmin, then to Minho and Chan. “He gave a fucking envelope loaded with money to give to you, bro! Said I should tell you to rent the goddamn studio!”, he hollered.

“Oh no”, Chan swooned on his feet. “Why do I feel like this is bad news?”

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ ”, Hyunjin paced around.

“He’s… leaving?”, Minho frowned, then something lit up in his eyes, and he swore under his breath, facepalmed, groaned loudly and kicked the table in front of him, the styrofoam cooler on top of it shifting from the force.

“What? Tell us”, Seungmin was sweating, his usual dandy appearance frowzy, grimy, his hand gripping Chan’s as if he was afraid he’d disappear. Or maybe it was Chan gripping Seungmin’s hand, he couldn’t tell.

“He… I think”, Minho sighed. “I think he’s not meeting that seer I'd mentioned tomorrow.”

Chan perked up, got up from the sofa. “Well, that’s good right?”

“The hunters live by the absolute rule of ‘no secrets’. If he doesn’t show up, it means he either has a secret or he’s deserting. Which in turn means he’s a traitor.”

“And treachery is punishable by death”, Seungmin finished when Minho didn’t.

Chan sat back down, breathless, a hand supporting his head as looked at the ground and cried. “This is all my-“

“It’s _my_ fault”, Seungmin swallowed the lump in his throat.

“It’s no one’s fault!”, Jeongin shouted, surprising everyone. He was crying as well, although they could also see the anger in his eyes. “This is so messed up! We’re all peacefully living our lives, who the fuck do these guys think they are?”

“Jeongin, the rules these guys created is what stopped vampires from-“

“I don’t care, Minho!”, he fell to his knees, covering his face as he sobbed.

Chan watched his friends lose their minds. If Changbin met the seer, his friends would most likely die, if the fear in Minho’s eyes were any hint of how merciless they could be. If Changbin didn’t visit the seer he’d be dead. Chan breathed in, and out, calmed his mind. He wouldn’t solve shit freaking out. Minutes passed, then and hour, then Chan lost count, but when he finally looked up, the sun was almost down to the horizon already. He looked at Minho, sitting on a chair despondent.

Walking to him, he asked, “Minho, can seers read memories that were lost?”

He raised his head slowly, eyebrows knitting together, “No… they can only see what you know. If you can’t remember… There are other witches that can dig up memories, but they’re rare, as I was explaining before Felix arrived. Weren’t you listening?”, he glared at Chan, and the man smiled when he saw the shine return to Minho’s eyes. “We have to find Changbin and knock him out!”, he said mirthfully as he stood up, almost head-butting Chan in the process.

The others looked at Chan and Minho as if they had lost their minds, so Chan shook his head. “Not what I was thinking, Minho, this might be kind of unreliable…”

“So there are other witches besides the seers that can do other kind of things, basically?”, Felix asked, clearly getting a better view of what Chan had in mind.

“Well, duh. Obviously. Witches can do lots of shit, like potions, and curses. Seers are just one type of witch…” he trailed off. “Ooh”, he snapped his finger, eyebrows flying up, a big smile on his face that didn’t last long. “But Chan… Most witches don’t want problems with the hunters, the few that are crazy enough are hard to hire, and they’re expensive…”

Chan grin stretched. “Your ex is well-connected and filthy rich, right? That’s how he could find me a donor so fast.”

Minho glared, not liking one bit where the conversation was headed. “Yes…”

“And I’m assuming well-connected includes a few witches…”

“Shit, _yes_ ”, he groaned. Looked at the ceiling with his hands on his hips, “fine, I’ll call him again.”

“I’d usually not like you calling your ex, but I think in this situation it’s for the best”, Jisung giggled and patted Minho’s shoulder. “I’ll punch him if he tries to get funny with you, babe”, he winked.

They had, however, another problem. Whilst Minho tried to get them a witch, they had to get in touch with Changbin. Hours later, moon high on the sky, and the man still hadn’t answered his phone, nor viewed any of their messages.

“If we don’t find him all of this shit will be pointless”, Seungmin punched the table, frustrated, the wood cracking under his strength.

“Breaking the furniture won’t help, Minnie”, Jeongin reprimanded. “Get your vampire shit in check.”

“We should split up in pairs and try to find him”, Hyunjin suggested.

Seungmin shook his head, “It’s pointless, Chan, you and I should go. We can cover more ground if we’re alone.”

Hyunjin and Chan nodded, “Call us when you get us a witch”, Chan said to Minho, who was on the phone with dickhead boyfriend, and he shooed him away whilst nodding.

⪼⪻

Sunlight woke Changbin up from his slumber. It was early still, the streets were silent, he couldn’t see anyone walking by the alley. His body was stiff from the cold and staying for too long in the same position, his tears had frozen on his cheeks, and his eyelashes were heavy. There was no snow on the floor though, which was good. He was cold enough without being wet. His phone pinged, and he sighed. _Why don’t they just give up?_

He checked his lock screen and sure enough it was filled with unread messages from his five friends, plus two unknown numbers he’d guess were Seungmin and Jeongin, plus a group chat he’d never seen before. “Top Secret… vampire Chat?”, he chuckled, this was definitely Chan’s idea of a secret chat. He expanded the hundred messages without unlocking his phone. They were looking for him? And on the latest message Minho had ‘their witch’? What was _that_ supposed to mean? Why did they need a witch?

He pocketed his phone. It didn’t matter. They were probably planning a way of running away in time. He only hoped Chan didn’t use the money he had saved to hire a witch, ‘cause that would be a waste of money. There was nothing a witch could do to help him.

⪼⪻

“How are paying the witch?”, Jisung asked Minho from the couch. Minho had been pacing around so much he was surprised he hadn’t dug a hole on the ground yet.

“I have no fucking clue, but we better come up with something.”

“Shouldn’t you be rich?”, Jisung raised his hands in defence at Minho’s glare, “You’re an old man, right? What happened to the rich vampire stereotype?”

“It’s that. A stereotype”, he huffed. “I guess if I wanted I could be rich. But then I’d also be my ex’s sex slave”, he smirked.

Jisung scowled. “I’m so glad you're not rich then, fuck being rich.”

Minho crossed the room and showed Jisung the envelope Felix had brought earlier. “He won’t be too mad if we spend his money on saving his own ass, right?”, he wiggled his eyebrows. Jisung looked over at Felix, sleeping with a frown on his eyebrows. “We can always blame it on Felix”, he grinned evilly. “He will never be mad at Felix.”

⪼⪻

Chan didn’t know where to search anymore. They didn’t even know at what time Changbin had to meet the seer. Goddam it. Did he still have time? He had searched every street in their neighbourhood, some random streets of another, bars they usually visited, internet cafes where he could have slept. But obviously Changbin didn’t want to be found, so he’d not be anywhere Chan would first think of checking.

He banged his head on the cemented wall, the only person on the street side-eyeing him like he’d gone mad. He felt like he had. He had to think better if he wanted to find him in time. Where would Changbin hide if he didn’t want to be found? Somewhere where he’d never been before, somewhere dark, secluded, but not _too_ secluded. He'd still need some shelter from the cold. Fuck, he hoped Changbin had shelter from the cold. He wasn’t sensitive to temperature like he once was, and even so he felt the cold bite of the wind on his face.

It helped him relax… the freezing wind – although he preferred a soft breeze, he wasn’t picky – against his cold skin, making it feel hotter, as if he was still alive. The quietness and emptiness of the street contrasted nicely with his buzzing anxious mind. He could see his breath swirling in front of him, dancing. He sauntered to the bus stop, staring at it like it’d give him a hint on where his friend was. Another gush of wind hit his face, messing his hair, landing it on his eyes, and he shook his head.

His eyes caught a glimpse of a person he hadn’t even noticed was there, right behind the bus stop, in a dark cold alley. Probably a homeless person trying to get by, invisible to everyone. And it clicked. Yeah, invisible to _everyone_. He grabbed his phone. “I think I know where he is”, he sent Hyunjin.

The boy called him back instantly. “Where?”

“What neighbourhood has the most alleys?”

⪼⪻

It was just a guess, but Changbin was surer by the second that he’d become a popsicle before The Council even found him. Not that he was complaining. It’d be a less painful death, he was sure. They weren’t known for their humanity, ironically. If there were any monsters in the world, the hunters fit the description better than any poor rogue starved-out vampire.

Who was he fooling? He was devastated. he had worked so hard to get the money to rent that studio, he had studied endless hours, lost precious nights of sleep, passed on hanging out with his friends to make what he thought was the best out of his time. And for what? To die, frozen, alone in an empty alley. Or worse, tortured by the very people he had called family. Would his mother miss him? He thought so, she had always loved him despite the different path he chose in life. She wanted him to be a full time hunter, didn’t understand what he could possibly want in university or why making music was so important to him that he had to overwork himself to pay for a studio.

His father would probably say he had deserved it, he had always been inflexible, lived by every rule of The Council. Would they make his father deal the killing blow? Fuck, he hoped not. His mother would never forgive him. Changbin wasn’t sure his father would forgive himself either, but he’d do it. If The Council ordered, he’d do anything.

It didn’t matter. He just had to keep his memories to himself. To keep his friends safe? He’d take the secret to the grave gladly.

“Binnie!”, Changbin groaned. _So much for trying to save his friends._ “Chan, fuck off”, he said without much energy, his voice trembled.

“Fuck you! We have a plan, up you go you self-sacrificing ball of muscles!”, he hoisted him up on his back, and Changbin sighed, didn’t even bother trying to free himself. “Chan, witches can’t erase memories from hunters. We’re cursed from birth to remember shit. Why do you think I never forget to save your files for your sorry ass?”, Chan halted, turned his head as much as he could.

“Don’t worry, that was not the plan”, he ignored the obvious insult there. He could remember to save his files if he wanted. Of course he could. He just chose to let Changbin do it for him. Yeah.

Chan held Changbin as they waited for a cab, “I can stand on my own”, the small man complained.

“I know. But I’m not risking you running away again”, Chan adjusted him on his hold, and Changbin pouted. “You’re treating me like a child, but I’m a deadly hunter, alright?”

Chan giggled, and Changbin warmed inside. He missed that laugh more than he thought. Chan had been gone for a whole month so it made sense, but still… “You’re a cute tiny hunter”. Fuck missing Chan, he could go back to his isolation dungeon for all that Changbin cared. “I’ll _stake_ you, fucker”, he growled and swatted at Chan’s head lightly.

“Yeah yeah, I’m shuddering in fear”, Chan snorted.

“What’s the big plan that you guys have?”

“You’ll see.”

⪼⪻

Grunts, claps, screams of happiness erupted in Felix and Changbin’s crowded apartment. The witch watched from the side as Chan put the hunter down in the middle of the pentagram she had drawn on the ground.

“What are you planning on doing to me, might I ask?”, he looked at the ground, crossed his legs, so he’d be perfectly fitted in the centre. When no one answered, he looked at the witch.

“They explained the situation to me. I can only think of one thing that can hide your memories from the seer”, the witches voice rang like Christmas bells, high-pitched, yet gentle. “I am all ears.”

“There’s a charm I can cast that acts on those around you”, he crouched in front of him, “It’s a charm your people used in the past to confuse the memories of those who saw them doing their deeds”, Changbin’s eyes widened. “But this is old magic, lost magic kind of old… we don’t have money to pay for that.”

The witched looked at Minho, Changbin following her eyes. “Minho…?”

“I have some savings”, he deadpanned.

“Didn’t you say you were not rich?”, Jisung frowned. “Shhh, we can pay. That’s what matters. Details later.” 

Changbin got up and turned to him, “No, not ‘details later’, this is how people get killed!”

Minho sighed, “I’ll be working for my ex for a year. That plus the full studio rent and we can pay.”

“As a sex slave?!”, Jisung looked at Minho terrified. “ _What?_ No, what the fuck, Sungie! As a model!”, the boy sighed in relief. “Ok, I can live with that.”

Changbin rolled his eyes, “Ok, and how does it work?”

“I cast the charm on you, and every time a seer gets close to you, the memories are going to get twisted to suit you better”, the witch explained.

“And what’s the catch?”, Jeongin asked. “There’s always a catch”, he shrugged when the witch scoffed at him.

“The _catch_ ”, she said visibly annoyed, “is that we need a drop of blood from a seer for it to work. And it will work on every seer, before you ask.”

The boys groaned. “We don’t have a fucking seer, miss witch, in case you didn’t notice we’re trying to get one out of our hair”, Hyunjin flopped on the couch.

“Exactly. We do have a seer”, Changbin breathed out and looked at Hyunjin, who scrunched his face in confusion. “The seer that will come searching for me when I don’t show up.”

Felix snapped his finger, “Oh! Yeah! We do have a seer!”, he smiled.

The witch nodded. “I’ll need a drop of blood from them.”

“Turns out vampires are great at getting blood, so that’ll be no problem”, Minho smirked. “What time will they’ll show up, Binnie?”

“I’m scheduled at 2. They’ll probably try to call me before coming here. I was planning to have disappeared, so they’d send an executioner, but I like this plan better”, he chuckled. “Thank you, guys. For not giving up on me.”

“How could we? You still haven’t paid your part of the studio rent”, Chan ruffled his hair, Jisung cackling on the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like this chapter #sad, but this was the best I could do~ 😩 
> 
> Next chapter: The seer comes to see Changbin.
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	13. No farewells needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wait for the seer. The witch is ready. However, everything has to be perfect so they succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii babies :3 I tried to redeem myself on this chapter since I really tortured you with the angst xD I'm sorry 🥺 I hope I did better in this chapter, I'm not really confident in the last one, so idk… let's hope I made this better…
> 
> This is the last chapter~ 🥺 BUT! It’s not the end fo the series yet! As I’ve mentioned on part 3 of this series, I’ve decided I’ll add an “epilogue” for Seungchan (‘cause there wasn’t enough of them in this 😤 ) - which is already written – and another for Innie and Binnie – that I'm currently writing with some struggle ^^'. For more details, check the [series description](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123064).
> 
> Thank all of you that left a kudo or a comment 🥰 you’re all so sweet, no wonder SKZ love you 💜
> 
>  **Chapter’s warnings:** violence, a bit of angst I guess because of the violence, injury, blood
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Minho set his cellphone next to the tv to stream what was going on at the living room whereas they hid in Felix’s room. The witch made a sleeping tea – free of charge, thank goodness – so they could take the blood without the seer noticing. Changbin insisted hurting the seer was not an option, and they all agreed. After the charm was complete, it didn’t matter what they saw in Changbin’s memories, they’d only remember what was convenient for him.

The witch explained the charm had almost a life of its own, and Changbin didn’t really need to do much so it’d work, although thinking what exactly he wanted to hide would help. He shouldn’t let the seer run away either, the charm was dependant on distance, so it was important she was close to him until the magic did its work.

Upon the seer’s arrival, Changbin sat down with them, asked if they wanted the tea. It shouldn’t taste different, so everything would be fine. He wasn’t sweating at all. Nervous? He wasn’t nervous.

“Changbin, you didn’t show up…”, the seer said softly.

“I’m sorry you had to come all the way here, seer, I had a shitty night, so I completely forgot about our session”, he apologised.

“Oh well, I’m here now, so it’s fine. How have you been doing?”, they asked, their voice serene. “Stressed. I’ve had a lot in my mind the past month as you know. The past few days were especially rough”, he started with the truth. Seers were powerful beings, even without reading people’s minds they could feel people’s auras, and certainly Changbin’s looked turbulent with all that was going on.

“I can sense great distress”, they took a big sip of the tea. Changbin could imaginehis friends reaction as they saw it from the camera, fisting the air in victory. They needed ten minutes from now for it to act. Changbin had to delay her stay, make sure she didn’t touch his memories until then. Even if the memories would be altered later, it’d be best if the seer didn’t know anything in the first place, just to be sure. Thus the plan was fooling them into thinking they had already seen everything after the spell was cast.

“Yeah, I think my efforts for the semester might be in vain. Remember the studio I was going to rent?”, he glimpsed at the camera, a quick but very meaningful look. “Yes, I do.”

“I might not be able to rent it after all”, he sighed. “Something came up. A friend needs aid and I think I’ll have to spend it on that instead.”

“Isn’t that good, though? That you can help your friend?”, the seer tilted their head. Changbin almost felt bad that they were tricking them. They’d always been nice to him, always listened to his troubles more as a therapist than an invader of minds. He’d call them a friend, but he knew they didn’t see him as one. Seers were trained from birth to aid the hunters, were taught not to get involved more than necessary (because you never knew who’d betray the code next).

“It is, you’re right”, he chuckled. “I guess I’m just bitter. He wouldn’t be in trouble if he had been smart. But you’re right. His other friends are also going to help. They’re kind of involved in the trouble, but they could’ve just left him behind and chose not to help. So I’m really grateful he has them”, he made sure to turn away from the camera so they wouldn’t see him blush.

“Your friend seems to be very lucky then”, they smiled, the innocent gesture shaping into a long yawn. “Oh my, I’m sorry. I got so sleepy all of a sudden.”

“You must be tired. Is it hard? Working with us hunters?”, the question was genuine, although the timing was sort of off.

“It is. But I like that I can talk to the hunters and make them feel a little bit better”, they smile sweetly. Another big sip. Changbin smiled as well. He stretched conversation as much as he could. Eight minutes in and they still hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. Or at least Changbin hoped so.

“Can I say one more thing before we start?”, he gulped, hoping that it could be read as shyness and not as nervousness of being found out as a traitor.

They nodded. “I’ve spent my whole life trying to distance myself from The Council, as you well know. And you’ve helped me countless times when I was younger. Talked to my father and the rest of them when I said I didn’t want to hunt anything, when I refused to undergo the training and rejected the magic enhancements they had planned for me. It’s thanks to you that I didn’t have to kill anyone up to today and that I can live a quiet life.”

They yawned, “What do you mean saying all of this now?”

“I just thought it’d be a good opportunity to say thank you”, he smiled as they yawned again. “Changbin… what have you done?”, their eyes enlarged, and they stumbled to get up, but Changbin helped them back to the couch. “You might fall if you get up now, seer, be careful.”

“ _What have you done?_ ”, they tried to shout again, voice losing strength midway as they fell in deep slumber before Changbin could even answer. He answered anyway, “I befriended vampires”, he whispered. He crossed the room to stop the streaming, and called his friends.

Then he heard Minho yelling from the corridor. “They're not asleep yet! Changbin!”

Changbin looked back, and in a gush of wind Seungmin had the seer’s phone on his hand, pushing them to the couch, this time actually asleep. “Fuck! Changbin! It wasn’t ten full minutes yet!”

“They literally fainted! How could I know she’d fake it?”, he retorted. “Did they send anything?”

“Fuck fuck, yeah, they hit the call button to one of their emergency numbers”, Seungmin threw the phone on the couch.

“We have to hurry then”, Minho grabbed the vial the witch was holding, bit the finger of the seer as they all watched stuck in place. Closed the wound and shoved the vial on the witches hand.

“You better tell me this spell is quick to take”, he growled.

The witch nodded as Minho uncovered the pentagram on the floor. The rug flying to the other side of the room. The witch gestured for Changbin to sit, and he crossed his legs. They put the vial inside the pentagram in front of Changbin and told the others to step back.

“Once I start, I can’t be interrupted. Any blood that falls inside during the ritual will be included on the spell. If Changbin leaves the pentagram, I have to start again from zero.”

The chanting started. The witch’s voice doubling, shifting, tone decreasing as she spoke words none of them understood but sounded ancient. Changbin felt his skin tingle, the magic working its way into him. His head hurt, but it was bearable, like a dull knife trying to cut skin, but failing. As the chanting continued the heat increased, the dull knife turned sharp. He could handle it. It’d be worth it. His life was worth it. His friends lives were worth it.

He heard a bang on the door. Opened his eyes with great effort, in time to see the door being thorn from its hinges. He knew that hunter. He was bad news. He threw Chan around like he was nothing, the vampire hit the wall, making the whole room shudder. Seungmin was on him in less than a second, Changbin’s throbbing head struggling to keep up with the speed. He did better than Chan, got a few punches and a couple of kicks, yet ended up screeching when the hunter broke his arm, the crack so loud he barely heard Chan whimper as if he'd been the one being hurt.

Hyunjin and Minho doubled up on him, synchronising their blows. Hyunjin punched his face and Minho kneed his stomach, making the hunter go down, but he pulled Minho with him. Minho didn’t look worried though, even as the hunter choked him.

“Hyunjin! His blood”, he choked out, stopped to knee the hunter between the legs and flip them over, trapped his hands above his head. “His blood is on your hands! Go to the circle!”

“It’s a pentagram!”, Jisung weeped from the corner he was sobbing with Felix.

“Fuck you, Sungie!”, Minho punched the hunter harder to vent his anger. The moment he held the man in only one hand he was on him again, trying to get Minho to yield.

Hyunjin shook his head, “There might be our blood mixed in!”, Minho grunted under his breath, locked the hunter’s hands again. “Fuuuck, someone do _something_!”, he bellowed.

Chan showed up with a napkin in hand and shoved into a big wound on the hunter’s broken nose. “This is surely only his, right?”, he all but ran to the pentagram and threw the napkin on Changbin’s lap. The small man scrunching his nose at it like it offended him.

Seungmin punched the hunter straight on the gut, the man finally dropping to the ground.

“What do they even _give_ these guys, what the fuck!?”, Hyunjin wheezed dramatically.

The chanting stopped. The witch kneeled slowly, inspected Changbin’s eyes, turning his head from one side and the other.

“It’s done.”

The exhale that followed was collective, Felix and Jisung ran to inspect the damage on their boyfriends, although there wasn’t much to see, all wounds quickly healed. Chan and Seungmin kissed each other passionately, to the point Jeongin had to beg them to part or he’d throw up.

⪼⪻

When things calmed down, they cleaned the place quickly, whilst Minho and Changbin drove the hunter somewhere off their path. They waited for him to wake up, to make sure the charm had worked, Changbin ‘accidentally’ bumping into the man to see if he could recognise him. Thankfully he only glared at Changbin and continued his way, confused and in pain. The hunter would be fine. A broken nose and maybe a rib or two were nothing to them.

They drove back and arrived right in time for the seer to wake up from their beauty nap. The others hidden again in Felix’s room as Changbin did his… magic.

“What happened?”, they asked, confused.

“You fainted, seer”, Changbin lied. “I tried to dial an emergency contact of yours, butthey didn’t answer for whatever reason”, another lie. No better test to see if the spell worked.

“Oh, I am most dearly sorry, Changbin”, the shook their head lightly to gain composure.

“It’s fine. You said you were tired, maybe that was it. I’m glad you’re ok”, he smiled.

“For how long was I out?”

“I’m not sure? An hour or two?”, he looked at the clock on the wall.

“I’m a little confused… did we finish our session?”

“Yes, but if you want to repeat it…”, Changbin offered.

The seer hesitated. “Uh, no no, I remember now that we did. I’ll be leaving now, I’ve bothered you enough”, they smiled.

He accompanied them to the door, sighed deeply when Minho and the others showed up in the living room. “Is it over?”

“It’s over”, Minho said as he handed the witch the envelope. “I’ve transferred the rest.”

Changbin opened the door to her with a quiet thank you, and the witch left.

“So… I don’t have to say goodbye, right?”, Felix back-hugged Hyunjin, looking tiny behind the man. Hyunjin turned around to face him and kissed his forehead. “I’m staying with you, baby, don’t worry.”

Jisung all but jumped Minho, kissing him passionately. “I was so fucking scared, Minho”, he cried, Minho hugged him tight, clang to him as if he was a lifeline. “I was too. But it’s ok now.”

“How are you feeling?”, Chan asked Changbin, whilst Seungmin glued to his back like bubblegum on the asphalt. “I’m fine. Just tired, the night was shit cold on that alley.”

“You should take a hot shower, I’ll cook you something”, Chan offered.

“You’re not cooking shit, you’ll burn my kitchen down”, Minho glared. “Oi, Felix!”

“I’ll make something”, he skipped to the kitchen, “And bake brownies!”, he clapped happily, making everyone laugh.

“I’ll help”, Seungmin raised his hand.

Chan looked at his friends fondly from the sofa. Things had gotten pretty crazy the past month, but he felt that things would be fine. He watched Seungmin and Hyunjin help Felix with the brownies. Couldn’t help but laugh at Jisung’s jokes as they waited for the food to be ready. Even Jeongin groaning in second-hand embarrassment had a special place in his heart already. The kid was really too cute.

“You’re smiling like an idiot”, Changbin said from his side whilst smiling like an idiot as well.

“I’m just happy things ended up well”, he hugged the small man from his side.

“Yeah, you seem pretty happy. What’s with that Seungmin, huh?”, Changbin smirked.

“He’s nice to me. Even if we started kind of weird”, Chan blushed.

“Kind of weird, huh… do I want to know?”

“No, you don’t”, Chan groaned and hid on his shoulder, and Changbin laughed. “That kinky huh?”

“Oh, shut up”, Chan hit the man, but snuggled against him further. “You were totally blushing when you told the seer you were grateful you had us”, he poked Changbin’s side.

“Oh, shut up”, Changbin hid behind his hands, and the vampire laughed.

⪼⪻

Felix called everyone when dinner was ready, a calm feeling of normalcy settling in the dorm. Chan looked to his side, where Changbin slept deeply. He hesitantly woke him up, both of them heading to the table that didn’t fit all of them, Felix’s and Changbin’s study chairs added to try and fit everyone, and still failing.

Chan smiled, eyes crinkling in crescents as he watched them get comfortable, share bites before the food even making way into their plates. It felt safe, normal, soothing. Seungmin urged him to get the sofa all the way into the kitchen just so he could sit with them, and Chan had to laugh to himself. Ok, maybe normal didn’t quite fit their group anymore. The rest still applied. He laid a kiss atop Seungmin’s soft hair.

“I’ll sit on the countertop, you guys take the chairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh.. hey :3 This was a bumpy journey to me T-T This is actually the longest story I’ve ever written and posted xD This AU was dead 🥲, but then I decided to revive it and idk.. I’m still not completely happy with how it turned out ^^” BUT, at least I had fun, even if I feel like I failed in many aspects xD if anything, I’ve learned that I should plan before writing longer stuff, otherwise I get lost on how to proceed.
> 
> If you read the whole thing, thank you so much 🥰 I’ll try to write something better next time T-T
> 
> Part four of the series is ready (The Seungchan epilogue I’ve mentioned), so I’ll add it tomorrow (Feb 15).
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


End file.
